<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Ducks and Ineffability by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855380">Of Ducks and Ineffability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Character Death, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fire, Fluff, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale accidentally became a father when his half sister abandoned her son. Adam is the most important thing in his life, but sometimes he wishes he had someone else to share it with. But it seems that luck is not on his side. That is, until he meets a rather gorgeous redhead in the most unlikely of places. </p><p>Crowley is the Event Planner(read glorified babysitter) for the Happy Ducks Indoor Adventure Park. He likes the job fine. So it comes as a shock when he meets a kid that he really, genuinely likes.  As for this Adam's Dad?</p><p> Crowley is convinced he's an angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accidental Acquisition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of Ducks And Ineffability</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One: An Accidental Acquisition</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Five Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to appraising antiques, Aziraphale Fell was second to none. He could look at an object and tell you not only how old it was, but also the factory that had produced it, how much it was conceivably worth(said worth of course varied based on how well preserved said object was), and whether or not there was a market for it. He had a reputation among the antiques world for being a bit of a bastard, but a fair one. You always got a square deal when you went to A.Z. Fell Antiques and Collectibles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when it came to the small wailing thing currently taking up position on his bed, Aziraphale was completely at a loss. “Oh, what am I going to do?! Where is your mother?” The small thing only wailed louder, waving his tiny hands and feet in indignation. Aziraphale ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the already unkempt locks as his mind went back to a mere...he looked over at the clock-six hours?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been sitting at his antique roll top desk going through a few bits of inventory when there had come a knock on the shop door. Since the sign had clearly read CLOSED, Aziraphale had naturally been a bit peeved as he wound his way through the maze that was the shop itself. He’d opened the door, fully ready to tell whoever it was to bugger off, and found his voice stolen away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had only seen his half sister Michael maybe three times in total, and all three times she came across as very cold and aloof. Now she stared at him through cold grey eyes. “Mind if I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Uh...sure.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael pushed past him, dragging something along behind her. It looked almost like a pram. “What’s that?” Aziraphale asked intelligently. Michael rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>A pram, Aziraphale. I want you to meet someone.” Michael sounded bored. She reached into the pram and lifted out a small baby boy. Aziraphale, who knew absolutely nothing about babies, guessed him to be about five months old. “This is Adam.” Before Aziraphale could say anything, Michael practically threw the infant at him. Aziraphale squawked and managed to grab him without causing too much damage to both the infant(his nephew, he thought with a goggle) or to his good jacket. “I need you to keep an eye on him, okay? I’ve got stuff to do.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Michael! I can’t watch a baby! I’ve got nothing for him here!” Aziraphale protested. Adam, somehow sensing something was wrong, began wailing. “What do I do?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael turned and headed out of the shop. “Michael!” Aziraphale wailed after her. Adam’s cries redoubled. Aziraphale clumsily rocked him. “Oh, please do be quiet, please!” Adam wrinkled up his forehead and began screaming. Aziraphale felt his ears ringing. “Michael!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Relax, Aziraphale.” Michael </span><span>came back into the shop holding a bag. “Here’s formula, nappies, some changes of clothing.” She tossed the bag at his feet. “Have fun.” Before Aziraphale could open his mouth, she was gone. He heard the sound of a car driving off. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam continued to scream. Aziraphale set him down on a chair with a cushion and picked up the bag, placing it on a nearby table. “Formula. Maybe that will make you stop screaming.” He managed to locate the formula and bottle. The instructions were simple enough. Aziraphale made a bottle and handed it to Adam. The infant swatted it away, still screaming, and Aziraphale nearly sobbed. “What do you want? What is it going to take?!” Maybe if he took Adam upstairs, where there wasn’t as much clutter. He picked up the screaming child in one hand and the bag in the other and made his way upstairs, Adam’s fire engine screech making his ears ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been four hours ago, and Adam had not stopped screaming. The only thing that had changed was the pitch. Aziraphale was sitting on the floor, sobbing. “I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had tried feeding him. Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had tried bribing him with good chocolate, although he was pretty sure Adam wasn’t old enough for solids yet. That had turned into a mess of epic proportions, which now meant that Adam was screaming while covered in chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had resorted to begging him. That had only served to make him feel utterly foolish, begging an infant to stop crying while on the verge of tears himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had lost track of the number of times he had tried calling Michael, only to get nothing but her voicemail. He had left dozens of messages and texts. Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was seriously considering smothering himself with a pillow when there was a knock on the door downstairs. Aziraphale leaped to his feet and ran down, yanking the door open. “Michael, where have you….Tracy!” Aziraphale wanted to cry in relief at the sight of his next door neighbor. Tracy ran the sex shop next door, and she and Aziraphale had become surprisingly good friends, bonding over their shared love of good tea and salacious gossip. “Oh, thank god it’s you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You okay, Aziraphale? You look like you’ve been dragged backwards through a hedge.” Tracy was an older woman, with a motherly air that belied the wicked streak beneath. “Some appraiser giving you trouble?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>No, no, nothing like that. I..come on up, I’ll show you.” He lead Tracy upstairs to his flat, where Adam was still squalling. “So. This is Adam. He won’t stop screaming, and I don’t know what to do!” Aziraphale sobbed out. “I’ve tried everything! I even checked his nappie, and it’s clean! What do I do?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy came over and gently picked up Adam. “There there now.” She cooed. “There’s naught to be scared of. Aziraphale’s the nicest person you could ever know. Hush now, lovey. Hush.” She soothed, rocking him in her arms. Adam blinked up at her and sniffled. Tracy looked over at the gaping Aziraphale. “You’ve just got to know how to talk to them. Here, you try.” She gently placed him in Aziraphale’s arms. Adam screwed up his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Aziraphale said softly, mimicking Tracy’s tone. “I’ve got you. You don’t have to worry.” Adam’s face smoothed out and he gurgled, reaching out for Aziraphale. “There we are. I got you. Yeah, you’re okay now.” Aziraphale rocked him, and Adam, miracle of miracles, gave a tiny yawn and fell asleep. “Tracy, thank you so much!”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>How’d you come to acquire a baby? I’m assuming he’s not yours.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, you’ve heard me mention Michael?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Once or twice.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stroked Adam’s head. “This is my...half nephew? Nephew? Not sure really how it works. Michael showed up earlier and asked me to watch him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy frowned. “How much earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped. “Oh, about...six hours ago. And I haven’t been able to get hold of her since. I was on the verge of calling hospitals when you knocked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy sighed. “Zira...” Aziraphale frowned at the nickname. “I don’t think she’s going to be coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked. “Oh, nonsense. She’s probably very busy. I’ve got formula enough to last the night, at least. I’m sure she’ll be back in the morning. In the meantime, I don’t suppose you have a crib or bassinet I could use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy did have a crib, as well as some blankets. Aziraphale managed to get Adam fed with her help(“Doesn’t the milk need to be warmed up?” “No dearie, he’ll do just fine if it’s cold”) and Tracy helpfully supplied an old dish rag that Adam could burp up on so Aziraphale didn’t ruin his shirt. Luckily, Michael had supplied some pajamas, and after changing a horrifically stinky nappy(again, with Tracy’s help) Aziraphale stuffed Adam into his onesie and placed him in the crib. Adam immediately began shrieking again. Aziraphale picked him up, and the crying stopped. He put Adam down, and the boy screamed. Tracy chuckled. “Looks like he’s gotten used to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat on the bed, Adam in the crook of his arms. “He is rather sweet. Tracy, thank you for everything. I’ll be sure to tell Michael what a huge help you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy frowned but didn’t say anything. “I’ll stop by tomorrow, check how things are going. Goodnight, Adam.” She bent down and kissed the sleeping infant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Aziraphale woke up, made himself and Adam some breakfast(sausage and eggs for him, more formula for Adam) and set about waiting for Michael to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When morning turned into noon, Aziraphale made lunch, and Tracy came over with a contraption for carrying Adam around. She didn’t say anything as Aziraphale insisted it wasn’t needed, that surely Michael had just been delayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When noon turned into evening, Tracy invited herself over for dinner so Aziraphale could concentrate on cooking while she watched Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pushed a potato around his plate. “She’s not coming back, is she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy looked over from where she had been singing to Adam. “No dear, she’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked back tears. “How could she do this? Just abandon her own flesh and blood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I don’t know. But at least she left him with family. That’s got to count for something, right?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and walked over to the sofa. “I’ve got no clue how to take care of a child, Tracy. But I can’t abandon him to an orphanage. He deserves a loving home. He deserves...he deserves a family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy smiled at him. “And that’s exactly what he’ll have. I’ll always be here to help, you know that.” Aziraphale hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thank you, my dear.” </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke up before his alarm. He cocked his ears, listening. Sure enough, he heard it. The sound of small feet clad in Elmo socks sneaking across the hall, making sure not to step on the third floorboard, which squeaked despite every attempt at repairing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bit back a giggle as his door opened and a small tousled head peeked through, followed by a small body clad in Transfomer’s pajamas. Adam, now five years old, tiptoed across the room and stared at his daddy, who was still asleep. He reached out a finger to poke his nose. “Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>RAWR!” Aziraphale grabbed up his laughing son and pulled him onto the bed, tickling him unmercifully. Adam shrieked in laughter. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Daddy, stop!”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Gotcha! The Tickle Monster triumphs once more!” Aziraphale crowed. Adam giggled. “Good morning, my lovey. Did you have good dreams?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Uh huh. I dreamed I was a pirate, and Dog was my first mate!” Adam said, squeezing the stuffed toy that Aziraphale was sure was somehow fused to him. “You were my second mate.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed in mock disappointment. “As always, I come second to Dog. But I know something Dog doesn’t. Today is a very special day for a certain boy. Can you guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam jumped up and down. “It’s my birthday, it’s my birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Your birthday?” Aziraphale pretended to look shocked. “I thought it was my birthday! So you’re telling me that the party we’re having at Happy Ducks is for you?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam stopped bouncing. “Happy Ducks?! We’re going to Happy Ducks?!” His daddy nodded, grinning, and Adam screeched in joy and hugged him. “Thank you thank you thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed him. “You are most welcome. However, we’ve got a few things to do before hand. First off, we’re going out for the biggest birthday breakfast ever. You only turn five once, after all. Then we’re going to get some new birthday clothes for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay!” Adam jumped off the bed and ran into his room to get dressed. Aziraphale began dressing himself. He brushed out his hair, tying it back in a short ponytail. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he thought, he wished he could find someone. He wasn’t exactly old(thirty six), but lately it seemed that he was attracting exactly the wrong sort of man. Adam of course knew his Daddy liked boys, so that wasn’t the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was that none of the men he had dated had seemed to like Adam. Oh, they were nice to him, but Aziraphale could tell that it was just window dressing. None of them made any effort to get to know his son. Aziraphale had made it clear that he and Adam were a package deal. That was the one thing he would not waver on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Daddy, come on!” Adam tugged at his sleeve, bringing him back to the present. He scooped Adam up and headed downstairs. </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony J(Just A J) Crowley pulled his Bentley into the parking lot of Happy Ducks Indoor Adventure Park. He took a deep breath, then shut off his Queen CD and stepped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was a tall, gangly redhead with golden eyes and hair that currently fell to his waist if he left it down. Right now it was in a French braid. He sauntered towards the door, his long legs and hips swaying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the doors open, grunted a greeting to the girl behind the desk, and went through the door marked Employees Only. He made his way to the lockers. This was the part he had to psych himself up for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley honestly didn’t mind his job. Sure, he was basically a glorified babysitter, and some of(well, most) of the kids were brats, but Crowley still liked them. Kids were inquisitive. The parents could be real pains in his ass, though, especially the ones that took offense to his scars and tattoos. More than once a “concerned” parent had gone to Captain Wanker-Gabriel- with the belief that Crowley was somehow some sort of addict or delinquent. The truth was far from that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, if there was anything Crowley truly despised about his job, it was the uniform. That fucking </span>
  <b>uniform.</b>
  <span> A bright, neon green shirt with a picture of Ducky, the mascot on it in bright neon yellow. And if that wasn’t bad enough, whoever decided that the shorts should be a bright purple needed to be taken out and shot for crimes against fashion. And still, Crowley would have borne it all with good grace if it wasn’t for the fucking hat. It was shaped like a duck’s head, complete with bill, and it made everyone who wore it look like a complete tosser. But you didn’t dare take it off, else Gabriel would be on you like the purple eyed wankstain he was, blabbing bullshit about company image. Still, reflected Crowley, at least he wasn’t being forced to be Ducky. That job went to his coworker Hastur(and it couldn’t happen to a nicer guy, being forced into that suit that always smelled of old sweat and body odor) after the man got into an altercation with Sandalphon, aka Ass Kisser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared balefully at the eyes on the stupid fucking hat before putting it on. There. Now he looked like a tosser, just like everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ah! Crowley!” Gabriel poked his head in, smiling that smile that said “I’m a smarmy bastard.” Crowley wanted to punch it. “Got a party for you. Platinum package, room six.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley groaned. Platinum meant that the parents were rich assholes. It meant that Crowley had to stay in the room the whole time, while providing the entertainment. “Can’t Bee take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nope. They’re busy with their own party. Room six. Get going.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley slammed his locker shut and headed for the room. The decorations were piled on the tables, and with a sigh he began setting them up, placing balloons and streamers all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Excuse me?” A very cultured voice spoke up from behind him. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, can I...NGK.” Crowley turned and gaped at the vision in front of him. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was blond, a blond that was almost white, and his hair was done up in a loose pony tail. His eyes were the bluest that Crowley had ever seen in his life, and he had lips that looked so soft. The rest of him was beyond gorgeous, with plump thighs, soft, plump hands, long fingers, and gorgeous legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘<span>It fucking figures,’ he thought. ‘I meet a fucking angel and I’m dressed like a goddamn duck.’ </span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miraculous Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley meet, and Adam plays wingman for his father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: Miraculous Meetings</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlier</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>An’ I’m gonna have sprinkles, and whipped cream, and lotsa syrup, an’ then I’m gonna go on the rock climbing wall, an’ the trampolines, an’ the ob’cle course, an’...” Adam babbled as Aziraphale buckled him into the backseat. The boy was bouncing in excitement, waving Dog around. “An’ the go carts an’...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Adam, hold still!” Aziraphale laughingly scolded. The five year old obligingly stilled his wiggles, still grinning. “Thank you, my lovey. There we go. Nice and tight. Now, first order of business is to go get...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>PANCAKES!” Adam shrieked happily. Aziraphale laughed and kissed his cheek before standing up and shutting the back door. He turned and nearly had a heart attack. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Tracy! How the heck are you so quiet?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy beamed. “I was told that a certain young man has a very special birthday today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam bounced and waved, grinning. With a mock sigh, Aziraphale opened the door again. “Aunt Twacy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy leaned in to give him a hug. “Happy birthday, dear.” She reached into her voluminous dress and pulled out a small box. “Here you go, a present from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Can I open it now, Daddy? Please can I?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. “Go ahead.” Adam tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Nestled inside was a small set of crayons. Adam jumped up and down in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I got crayons, look Daddy! Now I can do more drawing!”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thank you, Tracy.” Aziraphale hugged his oldest friend. “Are you sure you can’t make it? The invitation is still open.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’d love to, but the Sargent is having one of his bad days, and I don’t like to leave him alone when he’s like that. But you have to tell me everything that goes on, you understand me?” Aziraphale laughed in agreement. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Will do. Now, come young Adam, and let us go on the epic quest for pancakes!” Aziraphale crowed as he climbed into the driver seat of his sedan. Adam wiggled happily. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their quest was more than successful. Adam ate a stack of pancakes bigger than his head piled high with sprinkles, whipped cream and strawberry syrup. Aziraphale had an omelet and snitched some pancakes despite Adam’s laughing protests. After a very good breakfast, Aziraphale steered Adam into a kid’s clothing store and let him pick out a new birthday outfit. Adam picked out a green shirt that had a pirate ship on it, dark blue shorts and a pair of trainers that lit up when he ran. The boy insisted on wearing the outfit out of the store, so the clerk snipped the tags off. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Daddy, who’s going to be at my party?” Adam asked as they drove to the indoor park. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well, your friends, of course. Brian and Pepper and Wensley.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay!” Adam said before stomping his feet to make his new shoes light up. His daddy looked at him in the mirror and shook his head. “Sorry.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled into the parking lot and got out, then helped Adam unbuckle and get out. “You ready, my lovey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>YES!” Adam shouted, and Aziraphale had to throw out his arm to stop his son from running off. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Adam Fell, we do not run in parking lots. Hold my hand, please.” Adam linked his small hand in his father’s plump one. “That’s better. Now come along.” They were almost to the door when Aziraphale slapped his hand to his head. “Oh! The presents! I left them in the boot! Adam, wait here.” Aziraphale dashed over to his car, unlocked the boot, and got out the presents he had got for Adam. “Can’t have a birthday without presents, now can we?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head. Aziraphale gathered him up and together they walked through the automatic doors into the cool interior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was a madhouse, with children and parents everywhere. Aziraphale caught a glimpse of a few people wearing a rather unfortunate uniform with a very ugly hat and correctly assumed that they were employees. He made his way to the front desk. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The employee at the desk, a very bored looking person with dark black hair peeking out from under their hat, blinked at him. “Yezz?” They had a slight lisp. Aziraphale gave them a smile he didn’t really feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Um, I believe I have a reservation? It should be under Fell.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a clicking of keys. “Right. You got Crowley. Room Six. He’s just setting it up now, so if you want to go put those presents there, I’ll get...” They looked at Adam. Aziraphale started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh! Adam. His name’s Adam.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nod. “I’ll get Adam his wristbands. You’ll need one too.” They punched a button and Aziraphale heard a printer whirring. The employee- Aziraphale thought their name tag said ‘Bee’, but he couldn’t be sure- cut out a wristband from the sheet she had just printed and handed it to Aziraphale, who put it on. “Room Six is the second room on the left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had slipped on his wristbands. “Daddy, can I go on the ob’cle course? Please?” He gave his daddy the puppy dog eyes, and Aziraphale caved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Go on, then.” With a loud yell, Adam ran for the rope course. Aziraphale smiled and headed for Room Six. There was someone in it, and Aziraphale figured it must be that Crowley person. He pushed the door open, and went still. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking at the reddest hair he had ever seen, done up in a lovely French braid, long, long legs, and the most delectable ass he’d ever seen encased in a pair of the ugliest shorts. Aziraphale licked his lips, his eyes trailing up and down that rather lovely backside. He blinked and shook himself. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, how can I...NGK.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale </span>
  <span>found himself staring at a pair of golden eyes, high, sharp cheekbones, and lips that looked extremely kissable. He made some sort of sound, and the redhead blinked. “Uhm...I...presents!” He held the presents up. “I’ve got presents. Where should I put them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was still staring at this vision in front of him. Why couldn’t they have met when he wasn’t dressed like a fucking plonker? How Crowley wished he could have met this man while dressed in one of his off work outfits. Gorgeous was dressed in a cream colored jacket, beige trousers, and an off white button up shirt. He looked like a cake frosting, and Crowley suddenly got an urge to lick him. “Um...table. Over there.” He indicated an empty table. “So uh...it’s your kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale began arranging the presents, trying very hard not to imagine what it would be like to see that red hair unbraided and spread out across his pillow as he took this gorgeous man apart. “Yes, it is. He’s over on the rope course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Cool.” Crowley said. ‘Please step on me.’ He thought, then had to duck his head to hide his raging blush. He had never been this attracted to a person in all his life. “So uh, I’m Crowley. I’ll be uh, taking care of things.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stuck out a hand. “Aziraphale.” They shook hands, and Aziraphale felt an electric jolt go up his arm. Crowley’s hand fit so nicely in his. “Right. Well, I’ve got a few more people coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was staring at his hand. He wanted Aziraphale to touch him again. “What’s your kid’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Adam.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good name.” Crowley said, still fixated on how his skin tingled from Aziraphale’s touch. “Um...is his Mum…?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face went dark. “His mother is not in the picture, let’s just leave it at that. She will most certainly not be here.” Crowley tried not to look too happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Daddy!” Adam came running into the room, skidding to a halt at the sight of Crowley. “Hi I’m Adam! It’s my birthday!” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned at him. “I’m Crowley, and happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thank you! Daddy, come watch me!” Adam tugged on Aziraphale’s sleeve. “Come on, Pepper’s here!”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Will you excuse me?” Aziraphale asked Crowley, who laughed and waved him off. Aziraphale allowed Adam to drag him out of the room. Crowley leaned against the wall. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Get yourself together, Crowley! There is no way a man as gorgeous as that will ever be interested in a wreck like you. Besides, he’s probably not even into guys. He’s got a kid, after all.” Crowley cursed under his breath and continued setting up the decorations. “Besides, even if he was into guys, the second he sees my scars he’ll head for the hills, just like everyone else.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley finished the decorations just as everyone arrived. He was in his element now, entertaining the small group of children and making sure the parents didn’t have to do anything. He was rather pleasantly surprised at the parents. Pepper’s mothers, who introduced themselves as Uriel(a lovely dark skinned woman with gold make up on) and Dagon(tall, brown eyes and a bit pale) were very nice and easy going. Brian and Wensley’s parents took things in stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was Aziraphale who Crowley could not take his eyes off. He chatted with all the parents, clapped hardest at Crowley’s rather pathetic magic act, and let Adam drag him all over the playground. </span>
  <span>Crowley watched from the corner of his eye as Adam dove into the ball pit. “Oh, good job!” Aziraphale said, and Crowley had the sudden urge to hear those words directed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam, too, was much different from most of the birthday children Crowley encountered. He was actually pretty cool, for a kid. Crowley did like kids, but he never felt fully comfortable around the little ones. But Adam made him think of another little boy, one that was just as curious and inquisitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shunted aside those thoughts. The last thing he needed was to have a flashback in the middle of work. He rubbed his wrist, then pressed down hard, grounding himself to the present. He was walking around the rope course, when he heard his name being called. “Mr. Crowley?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Adam. Crowley went over to the trampolines. “Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam bounced over to the edge of the trampoline, holding onto the net. “C’n I tell you something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Sure, kid.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam leaned in and stage whispered. “My daddy likes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned beet red and made some sort of high pitched gobbling noise. “He does?” God, who knew his voice could go that high? Adam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I seen him looking over at you an’ he’s all pink when he looks. He tries not to let you see, but he is.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley cut his eyes over to where Aziraphale was sitting and talking with Dagon. He caught the blond’s eye, and sure enough those plump cheeks went a dusty pink. Dagon looked from one </span>
  <span>man to the other, and a huge grin broke out on her face. She nudged Aziraphale, who </span>
  <span>blushed even deeper and shook his head. Dagon leaned over and whispered in his ear, and Aziraphale gaped at her. She smirked, sitting back in her seat. Aziraphale looked over at the blushing Crowley, and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s mouth went dry as Aziraphale came over. He reached up and smoothed out his braid, trying to stand up straight and not slouch like he always did. “Help you?” He asked, trying to look somewhat professional and not the hot blushing mess he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I was tellin’ Mr. Crowley that you liked him, Daddy!” Adam supplied helpfully when neither man spoke for several minutes. “You should ask him out.” Aziraphale went bright pink, which made a nice counter to Crowley’s deep red blush. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Adam, I hardly know him!” Aziraphale hissed under his breath. Adam shrugged. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So? I think he’s cool. Ask him out.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped and looked at Crowley. “Um….would you like to get coffee sometime? Or tea? Or even drinks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded so fast Aziraphale thought his head would fly off. “Drinks sounds good. Um...when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Friday? Say around eightish? I can get my neighbor to watch Adam, and, we could...do you know The Red Rooster?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Yeah, and that works out good because I get off at six and I’ll have time to shower and change.” </span>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Then I guess...it’s a date.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned like a loon. “It’s a date.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Delightful Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley have their first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: A Delightful Date</p><p> </p><p>Adam sprawled out on his dad’s bed, Dog clutched in his arms. Aziraphale was standing in front of the mirror, running his hands through his hair in a gesture Adam recognized as nervousness. He sighed loudly and took off the jacket he was wearing, tossing it on the bed. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should wear the blue jacket, Daddy. That makes you look really nice.” Adam supplied. Aziraphale looked at him in the mirror. Adam hopped off the bed and skipped to his daddy’s closet, pointing to the jacket in question, a sky blue one that Aziraphale seldom wore. “Mr. Crowley will think you look real handsome in that, Daddy. You should also put on some makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tugged the jacket off its hanger. “What trousers should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam knew right away. “The gray ones. They go good.” Aziraphale pulled them off their own hanger then stripped down to his boxers and got dressed. Adam clapped. “You look really nice, Daddy. Mr. Crowley is going to like it!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale started to tie his hair back. “Down or up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Down.” Adam said solemnly. Aziraphale replaced his hair tie and brushed out his curly locks. “You look so hansum, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you my lovey. And thank you for helping me pick out my outfit. Now. Tracy’s coming over in about ten minutes. What are the rules?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to her, no ice cream until I have my dinner, and go to bed when she tells me.” Adam recited dutifully. Aziraphale ruffled his dirty blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crowley stared at himself in his full length mirror. He had gone all out for this date, putting a real effort into picking out the perfect outfit. He wanted to impress Aziraphale more than he had ever wanted to impress anyone. He had brushed his hair until it shone, then tied it up into a complex braid that fell down his back. He had on a crimson shirt, buttons neatly buttoned and shiny. His trousers were a deep black color, and he had dug out his best snakeskin belt with the silver buckle. His shoes were the nicest he owned, and he had gone to a shoe store and purchased a cleaning kit, then spent the morning polishing them until they shone. At the last minute, he had applied some smoky eye shadow as well as deep red lipstick. He completed his wardrobe with a pair of moon hoop earrings and a star pendant necklace.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, smiling at the message.</p><p> </p><p>From: Aziraphale</p><p> </p><p>Hello, my dear. I cannot wait for our date.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tapped out a reply.</p><p> </p><p>‘Neither can I. Are we meeting there?’</p><p> </p><p>‘How about you pick me up? I’ll text you where I live.’</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned as Aziraphale’s address came on screen. Soho. He wasn’t that far away. Grinning, he scooped up his keys and headed out, whistling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he pulled up to the building that matched the address Aziraphale had given him, Crowley at first thought he had the wrong spot. The building was an old one, with columns. On one side of the building was a shop with tinted windows that said ‘Tracy’s Toy Box.’ Crowley was pretty sure what sort of toys were sold there, and he found himself blushing just a bit. Not that he was a prude. Far from it. He looked over at the other side. Written in neat script were the words A. Z Fell and Co, Fine Antiques and Collectibles. Crowley looked at the address on his phone, then up at the numbers above the A. Z Fell sign. They matched, so Crowley went up to the door and knocked. While he was waiting for someone to answer, he read the frankly incomprehensible hours posted on the door.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and Adam grinned at him. “Hi, Mr. Crowley! Daddy’s still getting ready. You can come in.” The boy stepped aside, and Crowley stepped into a labyrinth of antiques. Adam beamed up at him and stage whispered. “Daddy’s changed his outfit four times. He’s nervous. He wants to look nice for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Crowley asked, thinking to himself that Aziraphale would look gorgeous dressed in a gunny sack. He looked around. “Lots of...stuff here.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “Yeah. Wanna see one of my fav’rites?” Crowley nodded and Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the maze, taking turns and going down aisles with the ease of someone who had spent their whole life navigating their father’s strange sense of organization. Crowley was hopelessly lost after the third turn and just let Adam lead him where he would. Adam stopped in front of a glass cabinet that looked like a hundred others they had passed and pointed inside. Crowley peered in.</p><p> </p><p>“The toy soldier?” Inside was a real tin soldier, polished and shiny. Adam nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy’s got a whole collection of them, but this one’s my fav’rite because he’s a cap’n.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” Crowley peered at the other items in the cupboard. They appeared to be stuck in at random, with no real regard to type. He was almost sure he spotted a pearl necklace placed next to what looked like a lump of wood. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked at the lump. “Oh, that’s a piece of tureen. Turned wood.” He supplied at Crowley’s lost expression.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Adam gave him a look, and Crowley cringed. “Right. Stupid question.” Adam grinned and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Daddy’s probably wondering where we are.” He led Crowley back through the labyrinth and further back into the shop, stopping at a set of stairs. “DADDY! MR. CROWLEY’S HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>“OH, BOTHERATION! TELL HIM I’LL BE DOWN IN TWO SHAKES!”</p><p> </p><p>Adam smiled up at Crowley. “Daddy will be downstairs once he’s done panicking. Do you wanna cookie? They’re chokky chip. Daddy made them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure.” Crowley stammered out. Adam directed him to sit on a nearby chair then ran upstairs, returning moments later with a cookie in each hand. Crowley took it and took a bite. “Oh, wow. This is really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam bit into his own cookie and climbed into the chair next to Crowley, kicking his legs in the air. “I like your tattoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley rubbed the snake tattoo on his face. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“D’you have any more?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah, but my shirt sleeves are covering them. I wasn’t...some people don’t like a lot of tattoos on a person. I wasn’t sure if your dad would.” ‘And I am terrified of his reaction if he sees my scars.’ Crowley blinked, breathing heavily as the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. ‘It’s not real. You aren’t smelling smoke. It’s not real.’</p><p> </p><p>A small hand on his arm made him look down. “You okay?” Adam looked worried(as worried as a five year old could), and Crowley took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, kid. Good cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.” Adam said in cocky confidence. “Daddy’s the best baker and cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to...” For the second time in as many days, Crowley found himself robbed of any coherent speech as Aziraphale came down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He was dressed in a sky blue button up shirt, dark gray pants, and shiny brown shoes. But it was the hair that made Crowley whimper. It was loose, falling on his shoulders in a white curly wave, and Crowley suddenly wanted to bury his face in it. He knew without having to know that it smelled of cotton. “Hi.” He croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was also having trouble finding his voice. Oh dear <b>GOD</b><span>, did Crowley clean up nicely. The man was beyond gorgeous, dressed in a crimson shirt and black trousers, and oh god his hair. Even braided up, Aziraphale wanted to run his fingers through it, pull it, inhale its scent as </span><span>he sucked a bruise into that delectable neck, then moved down to the chest, while Crowley writhed and moaned beneath him. “Hello. You look… ‘good enough to eat’...”very, very good.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thanks.” Crowley squeaked out, deep in his own fantasies of what he wanted this man to do to him. “You look good too.” Aziraphale beamed, and Crowley bit his lip, blushing. “So uh...shall we?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Indeed.” Aziraphale led them both towards the front of the shop, where a brassy blond woman was standing. Adam ran over to her. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Aunt Twacy!” Tracy scooped him up and kissed his cheek, then stuck her hand out to Crowley. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Tracy Shadwell. I own the shop next door.” Blushing hotly, Crowley shook her hand. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Anthony Crowley, Ma’am.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy gave him the once over, then looked over at Aziraphale. “He’s a handsome one, isn’t he? Did you want me to take Adam over to my flat in case tonight goes better than you thought?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was pink. “It’s just drinks, Tracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Man that gorgeous, it better not be ‘just drinks’, Aziraphale. How long has it been?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hissed under his breath. “Could we maybe not discuss my S E X life in front of my five year old son?!” Tracy giggled and mimed zipping her lips. “Don’t worry Crowley, once you get to know her she’s not so bad. She’s worse, in fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy cackled. “That I am. Come on Adam, let’s leave these two besotted idiots alone. Remember Zira, if you want Adam to stay over, it’s no problem at all.” She went over to Crowley and whispered something in his ear that made his blush get even redder. He looked over at Aziraphale, then back at Tracy, who smirked. Crowley made some sort of squeaky noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Tracy! Stop tormenting the man. Crowley, let’s go before she decides to tell you about her days as a Dominatrix.” Aziraphale steered Crowley out of the shop. “Oh! Is this yours?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, preening in pride. “Yep. 26 Bentley. Got it from my grandpa for my sixteenth. Took me two years to get her up and running.” </span>
  <span>He opened the passenger door for Aziraphale, then climbed into the driver’s seat. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, and five seconds later was clinging to the door in terror as Crowley sped down the road without regard for speed limits or the laws of physics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car skidded to a stop in front of a red bricked building with a red rooster statue standing in front. Aziraphale nearly fell out of the car, his legs shaking. Crowley slid out. “Sorry, should have told you I go a bit fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, well, now I know.” Aziraphale smoothed out his shirt. “Shall we?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned at him and they went inside. The restaurant/bar was slightly busy, so they went to the bar to wait for a table to open up. Crowley ordered a whiskey and Coke, and Aziraphale a brandy. He held his glass up. “A toast. To...auspicious meetings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’ll drink to that.” Crowley said, clinking his glass with Aziraphale’s. “So, um...I’m sorry if this comes across as way too personal for a first date, but...Adam’s mum? You said she wasn’t in the picture. May I ask why?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed, staring into his brandy. Crowley gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, it’s not my...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>She abandoned him.” Aziraphale blurted out. Crowley sat back in the bar stool and gaped. “She showed up one night at the shop, told me to ‘keep an eye’ on him, and just...left. That was five years ago. She...she acted like he was just a...an inconvenience. I’ve not forgiven her.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You...you must have cared for her once, yeah? She had your kid.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head and gulped down the brandy, then indicated that he wanted a refill. “Truth is, I’m not Adam’s biological father. His mother is my half sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh. Does Adam know?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sipped at the brandy. “He...knows that I love him like my own. He also has some idea of what happened with his mother. I’ve...kept it somewhat sanitized for a child his age.” He twirled the glass in his hands. “When he turned four, I made the effort to try and get in touch with Michael, thinking that maybe, at least, she would want to see what a fine young man he was becoming. But nope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I had a brother.” Crowley blurted out. He hugged himself, rubbing his arms through the shirt sleeves. “His name was Warlock. Mum was big into the occult. He was...he was a lot like Adam. Smart, funny, asked question after question...”</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Whatcha doing, Ant’ny?” </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley looked up from the bush and smiled at his brother. “Dead heading the roses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Why?”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley ruffled the six year old’s hair. “Because that way the roses will grow back even prettier, and we can give some to Mum tonight at her birthday party. Now, you’ve kept mum, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Yeah!”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Good, kid.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<span>Crowley? Are you okay?” Aziraphale placed his hand gently on Crowley’s arm. Crowley blinked himself back to the present. “I think our table’s ready. Shall we?” The redhead nodded, and Aziraphale led them over to a table. “You were saying something about your brother?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah. He was a lot like Adam. He was uh...a lot younger than me. Mum and Dad used to say he was their ‘oopsa baby.’” Aziraphale smiled. “I...god, this is so hard to talk about.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You don’t have...”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head and wiped his eyes. “No, I...do. I really like you, and...I want to be honest with you. Like, completely honest. I’m uh...I’ve been diagnosed with PTSD and severe anxiety. I’ve got medicine, and I’m seeing this really great therapist, been seeing her for five years now, after my last one retired.” Crowley rubbed the fingers of his right hand with his left. “When I was sixteen, there was...our house caught on fire. Faulty wiring. I had...” Crowley choked, and Aziraphale placed his hand on top of Crowley’s. “I had been out with some mates of mine, celebrating. I called to say I would be a bit late, and to not worry. I left a message, but wasn’t too worried. I...turned the corner and saw the smoke. I...ran inside, screaming for my parents and Warlock, and the roof fell on me. </span>
  <span>My whole back and chest is a mass of scar tissue. I’ve got some tattoos covering the worst of them. Now I can’t be around fire without going into a major panic attack, I have flashbacks of that night, and I live in constant pain because the scar tissue is too deep for skin grafts. So now you know what a wreck I am. Do you want to take a chance on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked into those golden eyes. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desserts and Decadence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: Dessert and Decadence</p><p> </p><p>After the waiter had come and gone with their food orders(shrimp Alfredo for Crowley, clams in white wine for Aziraphale) the antiques dealer spoke up. “So how did you get your job? And do you enjoy it?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of the very good wine that Aziraphale had ordered from the bar. “It was my friend Bee, actually. You may have met them. A bit short, black hair, always scowling?” Aziraphale nodded. “Yeah, they’re not too bad once you know them. Very prickly, but also very loyal. I stayed with them after...after the fire, because otherwise I’d have been shipped off to a home. I was still a minor, after all. Anyway, Bee had heard about this place opening up, and that they were looking for people. They dragged me down there and made me apply, and well, the rest is history.” Crowley sighed. “Well, not quite. About two years after I started working, the old owner makes the announcement that she’s sold the place to a franchise. We were all upset, because Frances was like a mother to us. Some of the old staff walked out, but I stayed because there was no way I’d be able to find another job, not with my spotty background.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked down at his lap. “I went...to a really, really dark place after the fire. The only way to numb my pain was to drink or get high, or sometimes both. I progressed from simply having a few drinks in the day and smoking pot to being drunk almost all day and doing lines of coke. Bee found me passed out in my room one day. I still don’t know how they got me to the hospital. They read me the Riot Act, and trust me, the one thing you never want is Bee mad at you. I went to rehab and got clean. Been clean now for almost fifteen years.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’m very proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. Usually when people said that, it came across as sarcastic or simply a platitude. With Aziraphale, it sounded genuine. “T..thank you. So, anyway. I stayed. The new owner is an American, and he’s an asshole. He was the manager or something for one of the Happy Ducks in the States, and he keeps trying to implement the stuff that worked over there, not realizing it doesn’t work here. The only staff member that even pays attention to him is Sandalphon, the Junior manager.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the uniform?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned. “Gabriel’s idea. Apparently unless you’re wearing one, the visitors-that’s what he calls the parents and their kids-will be too dumb to realize that you work there, despite the fact that we all had shirts that clearly said ‘Happy Ducks Indoor Park’ on one side and our names on the other. Maybe he thought we were a football team.” Aziraphale giggled. “When he revealed the uniform and told us it would be mandatory to wear it and that stupid fucking twat hat, I almost quit right then.” Crowley chuckled at a memory. “I’ll never forget the look on Bee’s face. I honestly thought they were going to strangle Gabriel with his own tie.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale barked out a laugh. “Really?” Crowley nodded, his own laughter echoing. “I can’t say as I blame them. But there is one thing I did rather like about that uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale leaned in, his eyes dancing. “Your ass looked spectacular in those shorts.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley went crimson. Aziraphale sat back, grinning. “Ahh, our food’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley made some sort of sound, looked down at his lap and mentally told his cock to behave itself. He twirled a strand of pasta around his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. There, now everything was…</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a bite of clam and made a sound that caused Crowley to freeze, his own fork halfway to his mouth. It was a sound that would not have been out of place in a porno, and Crowley’s entire body flushed red. “Ngk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scrumptious.” Aziraphale said, patting his mouth with a napkin before picking up another clam. Crowley watched, transfixed, as the clam disappeared between those plump lips. “Aren’t you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stuffed his fork in his mouth. How the fuck was he supposed to eat when Aziraphale was making those sounds? It was driving him wild. “Good.” He managed to croak out.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Crowley managed to eat his dinner without giving into the urge to crawl across the table and fall at Aziraphale’s feet. He had never, in all his life, wanted someone this badly. He wanted Aziraphale to lay him down and take him apart with that mouth and his hands.</p><p> </p><p>They ordered dessert, and Crowley had to squeeze his thigh hard and bite his lip against the whimpers that threatened to come out. If watching Aziraphale eat dinner was maddening, watching him eat dessert was torture. Crowley’s cock was throbbing, and he pressed his legs together, mentally scolding himself. There was no way anything could happen. Crowley knew what would happen. The same thing that always happened.</p><p> </p><p>They would go back to his flat, and there would be kissing, maybe even some touching. But then Crowley would take off his shirt, and lust would turn to disgust. He’d had it happen so many times that he was used to it by now. There would be a brief but completely insincere apology, maybe even a ‘didn’t know they were that bad’ before the other man left, leaving Crowley alone and hating himself.</p><p> </p><p>“My place?” Crowley started out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“M sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled at him. “I said, would you like to come back to my place for a nightcap? Tracy’s got Adam, so we won’t be disturbed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely. Let me just pay.” Aziraphale took a slim black card out of his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, I insist.” Aziraphale smiled at him. “You can get it next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tried not to grin like an idiot at those words. “Next time? Y..You want to do this again?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Well, of course I do. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale paid, and the two of them headed out into the cool night air. “Such a lovely night. You know, my shop isn’t that far. Could we walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Let me just lock up the Bentley. I’ll come back for her later.” He locked up the car and rejoined Aziraphale. “Lead on.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale reached out and linked Crowley’s fingers in his own. The redhead made a squeaky sound. “This alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Crowley squeaked out. “It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>They strolled leisurely down the avenue, peeking in at shop windows. Aziraphale lingered for a bit in front of a used bookstore(sadly closed).</p><p> </p><p>“So how’d you get into the antiques business?” Crowley asked as they continued walking. Aziraphale thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Through my mother. She loved collecting old things. I used to go with her to the shops, and I just fell in love with the items of yesteryear. I collected a bit of everything as a kid. Majolica, Wooster, Spode, even some carnival glass. As I got older, my collection got bigger, and I realized I needed a space for it all. The building where my shop is was due to be torn down-it got bombed in the Blitz and had been restored, but was falling into disrepair again. I got it for a song. Took me almost two years to get it habitable to the point where I felt safe not only living there but also putting my collection out.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked over at him. “Your mum must have been really proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s face twitched. “Oh, she was ecstatic. Until I came out.” Crowley gaped at him. “Yeah. She has an affair for three years, right under my father’s nose, and she had the temerity to call me a perverted sinner because I told her I liked men. Not that my dad was any better. He was this big jock type in school, and he kept trying to make me a miniature version of himself. Needless to say, it did not work. They kicked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “To my friend Ana. Stayed with her until I graduated Uni, then started working on getting the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dropped out.” Crowley offered. “My first year of Uni. I had what is termed a ‘nervous breakdown’ and dropped out. It was...loud, and I couldn’t...um...process things. I’d study for a test, then when it came time to take it, I’d forget everything I studied. And uh...one night, my roommate, he told me he was going to take me to this really cool party on the lake.” Crowley rubbed his wrist. “There was...a bonfire. I panicked, begged him not to take me over there, but he just...laughed and said it wasn’t that big a deal. He...dragged me over. I could...the smoke was in my eyes, and the smell...I could smell them burning, and I’m on the verge of collapsing, I’m screaming, begging to be allowed to leave, and...that’s when I realized everyone was laughing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was full of pain. Crowley gulped, on the verge of tears. Aziraphale located a bench and gently steered him over, helping him to sit. “You did not deserve such cruelty.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a deep, calming breath. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “You’re very welcome. Now, shall we go up?” He indicated the building behind him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was still in shock from the kiss. He placed his hand on his cheek, certain he could still feel it tingling. “Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale unlocked the door and ushered Crowley inside and towards the back stairs. “It’s not much, but it’s home to us. Adam’s room is right there, and mine’s there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right across the hall? Doesn’t give much chance of hanky panky.” Crowley said in a teasing tone. Aziraphale chuckled and got some wine from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you don’t mind jelly glasses.” He said before pulling out two glasses from a cupboard and pouring the wine. He handed one to Crowley. “Only all my good stemware is downstairs.” Aziraphale sat on the sofa, while Crowley sprawled out on a chair. “As for ‘hanky panky’ as, you put it, there’s been an astonishing lack of that for me, sadly.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of wine. “Good wine. How come?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale swished the wine around. “Because none of them give a shit about my son. They’re...nice, but that’s it. The sort of nice you are when you want to make the right impression, you know?” Crowley nodded. “There’s a test Adam and I have. You’ll be subject to it later, just so you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked concerned. “Should I be worried? I won’t have to identify some dusty old piece, will I?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale cackled. “No, nothing like that.” He set his glass down. “Crowley? May I be bold and ask if you would please come over here and kiss me? I’ve been dying to know what you taste like.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sprinted across the room and threw himself into Aziraphale’s lap. Laughing, the blond hooked his arms around Crowley’s thin hips and pulled him down into a kiss that made the world go white.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s mind was blank. Aziraphale’s lips were even softer than he imagined, and he tasted of the wine he had been drinking. Under that, Crowley could taste the torte he had for dessert, and still under that was the taste of cinnamon. Aziraphale smelled of sandalwood. Crowley reached up and ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, groaning. He had been right. It was softer than cotton and smelled so good. He was vaguely aware that slim, long fingers were carding through his own tresses, and he leaned into the touch, whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale twined Crowley’s braid in his hands, then tugged. Crowley whimpered, and Aziraphale felt a thrill of excitement. “Crowley? Would you like to know another reason why I haven’t had sex in a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hnng?” Crowley managed as Aziraphale sucked a kiss into his neck that made him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>“I could never find...the right...person...someone who would...submit to me.” He growled those last words into Crowley’s neck, and the redhead sobbed in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Y...you’re a Dom?” Oh god, as if this night couldn’t get any better. Aziraphale chuckled, running his hand down Crowley’s clothed chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. And may I infer from the rather lovely whimpering that you’re a Sub?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y..Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a smile that made his entire body catch fire. “Lovely.” He took a fistful of Crowley’s shirt, then pulled him close. “Take this off.” Aziraphale ordered, his eyes and voice dark.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley whined and began unbuttoning his shirt, his mind blank but for the need to please this angel beneath him. He tossed the shirt aside, then waited for the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft, and Crowley wanted to cry. Here it came. The rejection, the disgust, the false pity. “You are so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I...wait, what?” Crowley blinked, and Aziraphale reverently placed his hand on Crowley’s scarred and tattooed chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful. No, you’re exquisite. Oh, my...” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s chest. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s sternum. “Exquisite.” He sucked a kiss into Crowley’s chest. “I think perhaps we’d better adjourn to the bedroom. I have this sudden urge to take you apart and make you scream my name.” He gave Crowley a smoldering look. “Would you be up for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haahh...” Crowley managed. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale led him into his bedroom. He took Crowley’s hand and kissed each finger. “Be a good boy and undress for me, please.” He ordered, and Crowley whined and wiggled out of his trousers. Aziraphale licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Crowley’s cock. “This is quite magnificent. Is it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y..yuh, all for you, it’s...OH FUCK!” Aziraphale had done something with his hand that made Crowley’s legs tremble. “Jesus fucking….”</p><p> </p><p>“On the bed.” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to obey. Aziraphale undressed himself, Crowley watching and panting in need. Oh dear god, his cock was heavenly looking. So big, so thick, and Crowley suddenly needed it more than anything. He felt as though he wouldn’t be able to breathe until Aziraphale took him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale climbed onto the bed and took hold of Crowley’s cock. “I’m clean, just so you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Good, then we can forego condoms. Now, what shall I do with this very delectable cock of yours?” He asked, stroking, and Crowley keened.</p><p> </p><p>“S..suck me. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pressed his thumb against the slit, and Crowley yowled. “What a lovely idea.” He pressed a searing kiss to the tip, and Crowley yowled again. “But you know, something this delicious, it needs to be..savored.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by….OH MY FUCKING CHRIST.” Crowley screeched out as Aziraphale swallowed him down and began sucking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god oh god oh fuck oh my god Az’phle oh my fucking Christ your mouth oh god that tongue I..ohh….” Words failed Crowley and he resorted to clenching his fists in the sheets. He had never been sucked this good in his life. Aziraphale was doing things with his tongue that defied description. Crowley grabbed handfuls of the cotton hair and bucked his hips, chasing the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself explode into a million pieces. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming. “Oh...my...god..”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sat up on his haunches, grinning. “No, just Aziraphale. And if I made you come apart like that with my mouth, I can’t wait to see what happens when I fuck you proper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please please fuck me please I can’t breathe need you inside...” Crowley whined, spreading his legs wide. Aziraphale scooted closer so his cock was lined up with Crowley’s hole. He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Crowley blinked at it. “Thought you hadn’t had sex in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale poured some lube on his fingers and grinned. “I still masturbate. I’ve gotten very good at doing it quietly.” He slid two fingers inside Crowley. “Oh, so tight. I’m going to enjoy fucking you.” He worked his fingers deeper, smirking at Crowley’s high pitched whine. Aziraphale found what he was looking for and pressed down. Crowley screeched and almost arched off the bed. Aziraphale removed his fingers, then slid inside with a cry. “Ohh...fuck, you feel so fucking good...”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me please please need you need...AHHH...” Crowley felt his mind go blank once more as Aziraphale began to move. “F...faster...please...fuck me hard break me unmake me bruise me use me fuck me please...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale brought Crowley to orgasm five times that night. When they finally collapsed, panting and covered in sweat, Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale. “So, what are we doing for our second date?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked, then laughed until he hiccuped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Questions and Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley is subjected to The Test.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a head's up, I'll be going on vacation starting tomorrow and won't be back until Thursday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five: Questions and Curiosity</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gradually came awake, stretching and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed and buried his face in Aziraphale’s cotton soft hair, breathing in the sandalwood scent of him, and nuzzled his neck, purring.</p><p> </p><p>He had never experienced sex as transcendent as the night before. Aziraphale had known exactly where to touch, kiss, and caress him to turn Crowley into a whimpering, crying, sobbing mess in his arms. Crowley had never been a believer in love at first sight. Not until this man, this perfect angel had walked into his life. Aziraphale was everything he had ever dreamed of, and Crowley was determined to not fuck this up.</p><p> </p><p>“That tickles, you know.”Aziraphale’s sleepy voice mumbled. “Your lips.” Crowley grinned and nibbled on Aziraphale’s neck. The blond gave a breathy sigh and turned to face his lover. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Crowley closed his eyes and sighed when Aziraphale kissed his nose. “Sleep good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, wonderfully.”Aziraphale purred, running his hand up and down Crowley’s bared chest. “You didn’t tell me that you cling like a barnacle, darling. I rather liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>Reeling at being called ‘darling’, it was all Crowley could do to form a somewhat coherent answer. “Soft.” Aziraphale blinked at him. “You’re soft. An’ warm.” Crowley ducked his head to hide his raging blush. Aziraphale gently grasped his chin and tilted his head up, giving him a soft, slow kiss. Crowley whimpered and melted into it. “So, you never did tell me what Tracy whispered in your ear.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley went red. “Er...she may have...told me you were...um...very well equipped.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked, then burst out laughing. “Of course she did. I swear, that woman...” He wiped his eyes, chuckling. “But that’s who she is, and I wouldn’t want her any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley giggled and leaned in for another kiss when Aziraphale’s stomach growled. “Oh dear.” Crowley grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s alright. Tell you what. I’ll go make coffee. Can’t cook for shit, but my coffee is legendary. Uh, do you drink coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, I am the single father of a five year old and I run my own business. I drink it by the bucketful. I prefer black, with one sugar and no cream.” Aziraphale said primly. Crowley snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, Angel. One black coffee with sugar coming up.” He slid on his trousers, not bothering with his shirt, and after pressing a kiss to the white curls, headed into the kitchen to hunt for coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He froze in the doorway. “Oh shit...”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked up from his glass of milk and broke into a wide smile. “Hi, Mr. Crowley!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh uh uh...” Crowley wanted to move, but his legs weren’t obeying him. Adam looked him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool tattoos.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley still couldn’t move. Shit shit shit…</p><p> </p><p>“So did you and my Daddy have a sleepover?” Adam asked, looking curious. Crowley made some sort of high pitched noise, then turned and ran out of the kitchen. Adam took a bite of his toast and grinned to himself. He liked Mr. Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale jumped as Crowley ran into the bedroom, eyes wide. “Crowley, what on earth?” Crowley babbled something. “Slow down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adam’s in the kitchen, he saw me like this!” Crowley wailed, indicating his bare chest. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. “So fucking sorry, didn’t mean to, didn’t want him to see, didn’t want...” He panted out, scratching at his arms. Aziraphale grabbed his hands. “Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>“Adam!” Aziraphale called out, and a few moments later Adam came into the room, looking contrite. “Yeah, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked from his son to his lover. “Adam, did you say something to Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “I said I liked his tattoos and asked if you guys had a sleepover.” Aziraphale looked skeptical, and Adam blinked. “I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pressed himself against Aziraphale. “Scars. Saw them. Din’t want to. Scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked over at Adam. “Did you say anything about the scars?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Honest!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s spine. “You’re okay, love. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked over at Adam. “Do they scare you?” Adam shook his head. “Thanks, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale kissed his head, then looked over at Adam. “Go on, get out so I can get dressed, and then we’re going out for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Adam skipped out of the room. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought I was going to make you coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can do that later. Right now I want food, and my cupboard is like Mother Hubbard’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley giggled. Aziraphale kissed him once more before climbing out of bed and walking to his closet. Crowley whistled. “Your ass is pretty amazing too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale wiggled his backside, smirking. “Why, thank you.” Crowley tried not to die. Aziraphale giggled to himself and got dressed in a light blue button up shirt, black pants, and a light gray jacket. He was considering what hair tie to use when Crowley spoke up shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“I could braid it.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale turned. “Do I have enough hair for that?” Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale came over, sitting on the bed in front of Crowley. The redhead ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, separating the strands. “I’ve only recently been growing it long. For a while I kept it short, but Adam encouraged me to try something new.” He sighed, his eyes closed as Crowley’s fingers worked their magic.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a pretty neat kid.” Crowley said as he began plaiting. Aziraphale’s hair was just long enough for a simple braid. “I’ve had long hair ever since I can remember. Right now it’s down to my waist when it’s not put up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should wear it down some time. Bet you’d look fantastic.” Aziraphale said. Crowley grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He made a final plait. “There we go. All braided.” Aziraphale grinned at his reflection before turning around and giving Crowley a kiss. “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam loved his dad’s braid. “So cool! I want to have braids!” Aziraphale ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair needs to be a bit longer, my lovey. Now come on, we have pancakes to eat!” Crowley smiled at the pair of them. Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, then knelt down and whispered in Adam’s ear. Adam lit up and grinned, giggling. Aziraphale stood and opened the passenger door.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale looked supremely innocent.</p><p> </p><p>“What was what, my love? Adam, buckle up.” Aziraphale slid into the driver’s seat. Crowley frowned and got into the passenger side. “All ready? Crowley, seat belt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You whispering to Adam. What was all that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Aziraphale said primly. Crowley huffed and looked out the window, missing the wink and grin that passed between father and son.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Crowley?” Adam spoke up from the backseat. Crowley turned as best as he could to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“How come humans are the only animals that can talk?” This was the question that The Test always started with. In the past, the answers from his Daddy’s boyfriends had ranged from ‘I don’t know’ to ‘Look it up yourself’ to simply shrugging and going back to scrolling through their phone(that relationship had lasted one date.)</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “They aren’t. See, what you and I call talking is just another form of communication.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A way for two beings, or more, to exchange, well, ideas, thoughts, that sort of thing. I’ll give you a human example. You know what sign language is?” Adam nodded. “Okay. So that’s a way of communicating. Now, going to the animal area, think about birds. They have their songs, right?” Adam nodded, entranced. “Well, those songs are the bird’s way of talking. They tell other birds that the bird is ready to lay eggs, or that they want to be left alone, or to warn other birds about potential predators. Everything talks, Adam. You just need to learn how to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was having a hard time not pulling the car over and kissing Crowley breathless. “What about plants?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s face lit up. “Oh, plants especially. They have their own language, and once you learn it, you can make them do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have plants?” Adam asked. Crowley grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an entire room of them back at my flat. Maybe you and your Daddy could come over and see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Adam gushed. He wiggled in his seat. “I have another question.” Crowley nodded for him to continue. “If you could make it rain something besides rain what would you make it rain? I’d make it rain chocolate syrup and then make the world’s biggest sundae.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley bit his lip. “Hmm. That’s a good question. I’d make it...I’d make it rain root beer, because that’s my favorite soda and also then kids wouldn’t have to stay inside and could splash around in root beer puddles. Now, if you want a grown up answer, I’d make it rain that Scotch that your Daddy had last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gasped in mock horror. “What a waste of perfectly good Scotch.” Crowley giggled, and Aziraphale gave him a look of affectionate exasperation. “We’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>They got out and headed across the parking lot. Adam grabbed Crowley’s hand in his left and his Daddy’s in his right. Crowley blushed in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Once seated(Adam insisted on sitting next to Crowley, who grinned like a loon), Adam continued on with The Test. “What do your tattoos mean?” Crowley went stiff, and Aziraphale glared at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam...” He knew the rules of The Test. Nothing personal.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Crowley said before things could get stressful. “They um...they’re to honor my family. I lost them when I was a kid.” He unbuttoned his shirt and indicated a sextant on the right side of his chest. “That one’s for my Dad. He was in the Navy as a ship’s pilot.” He pointed to a twining vine covered in flowers that took up most of his left. “That’s for my Mum. She was a horticulturist, and it’s mainly because of her that I love plants so much.” He then pressed his fingers against his heart, where a small tattoo of a teddy bear wearing a red ribbon sat. “And uh...that’s for my little brother, Warlock. He carried that bear everywhere.” Crowley buttoned his shirt back up.</p><p> </p><p>Adam scooted closer, and much to Crowley’s shock, gave him a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked, then hugged him back. Aziraphale beamed. “Congratulations, you’ve passed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked from father to son, then laughed. “That was the Test?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “I know I made it sound worse than it is, but you would be surprised how many have not passed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head, still grinning. “I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam bounced happily. “Daddy, when we’re done with breakfast can we go to the park and then to the liberry and then get ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley’s coming wif us.”Adam’s tone was so solemn that both grownups chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s up to him, Adam. He may have his own plans for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “Nope, no plans at all. Free as a bird, me.” Aziraphale grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Well, let’s order, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt like his heart was going to burst. He watched Crowley chase Adam around the playground, both of them laughing. Crowley scooped Adam up, and the shriek of laughter from his son made Aziraphale beam. Crowley set Adam down, then turned and ran away. Adam giggled and dashed after him, the two of them climbing all over the jungle gym. Adam ran over to the swings and sat down. Crowley came over, stood behind him, and lifted swing and boy high into the air before letting go. Adam screamed in joy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really good with him.” Aziraphale turned and smiled politely at the young woman who had sat next to him. “Is he yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “They both are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to the library next, where Adam picked out four books, insisting that Crowley read them to him tonight. Crowley of course agreed. After the library, they had lunch and then got ice cream, and Adam got strawberry on his shirt. Crowley got chocolate and shared some with Aziraphale, trying not to blush too hotly when his angel’s tongue darted out from those plump lips to lick the cone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a brief detour so Crowley could pick up the Bentley and bring it home(Adam howled happily as they careened down the road, while Aziraphale kept his eyes shut and prayed it would be over soon), they took a quick cab back to Aziraphale’s sedan. “You should drive real fast like Crowley, Daddy!” Adam crowed, and Aziraphale glared at the smirking redhead next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a bad influence on my son.” Crowley snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your first name?” Adam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I call you Anthony?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled. “Sure you can. You can too, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam giggled. “Is that Daddy’s nickname?” Crowley nodded, blushing. Aziraphale was pink. “It’s pretty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made dinner while Adam and Crowley played hide and go seek downstairs. Adam of course won, since he knew all the hiding spaces. They came upstairs, Adam on Crowley’s hip, just as the spaghetti was being poured back into the pan. “Anthony never found me, an’ I found him five times!”</p><p> </p><p>“The place is a labyrinth, can you blame me?” Crowley groused lightly, setting Adam down.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a labinth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lab-er-rinth. A big maze.” Crowley said. He sniffed the air. “Smells delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ready. Go wash up, and Adam, no splashing the mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Come on, we got to wash our hands.” Adam tugged Crowley down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was indeed delicious. Crowley had three helpings. After dinner, they all played a game of Scrabble(toned down so Adam could also play) then Adam had to take his bath and get ready for bed. “Don’t forget that Anthony’s going to read to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t forgotten, lovey. Now go get your bath.” Aziraphale gently shooed him away. Once he was in the bathroom, Aziraphale patted the cushion next to him. Crowley sank into it, wrapping himself around the blond. “I wanted to thank you. For how good you were with Adam today. I know your job is literally to be good with kids, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, do you really think I thought of today as just ‘part of my job’?” Aziraphale gulped. “First off, I’m not wearing that fucking ugly uniform. Second, my job is to keep kids entertained, not be ‘good with them’. Trust me, I hate a lot of the brats that come to Happy Ducks, but I muddle through. Adam’s different. I really do like him. He’s one awesome kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale wiggled in pride. “That he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned so he could face Aziraphale. “And he’s got one hell of an amazing dad.” Aziraphale giggled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Crowley’s. The kiss quickly deepened, became more passionate. Crowley scooted forward and was about to climb into Aziraphale’s lap when they both heard the unmistakable sound of a five year old giggling. Blushing, Crowley pulled away. Aziraphale sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Adam couldn’t help the grin on his face. He was so happy that his Daddy had found someone, and he really really liked Anthony. “Come read to me?” He asked, tugging on Anthony’s sleeve. Daddy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam pulled Crowley into his room. Crowley pulled a chair up by his bed, and Adam selected the first book of the evening. Crowley grinned. “Good choice.” He cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“There was only orange juice in the fridge. Nothing else that you could put on cereal, unless you think that ketchup or mayonnaise or pickle juice would be nice on your Toastios, which I do not, and neither did my little sister, although she has eaten some pretty weird things in her day, like mushrooms in chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale lingered in the door, watching as Crowley read to his son, a smile on his face and his heart full.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Magic and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some lovely, lovely fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have this chapter as a treat before I leave on vacation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six: Magic and Memories</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was humming along with his CD when he pulled into the Happy Ducks parking lot on Monday morning. He slid out of the car and practically skipped down to the front entrance, still humming and a spring in his step.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya, Marie!” He crowed to the receptionist, giving her a huge smile. “Isn’t it just a lovely, lovely day?” Marie, who was used to a Crowley that was grumpy at even the best of times, blinked at him in utter shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, good morning to you too.” She stammered out, and Crowley giggled-actually <b>giggled</b><span> and sashayed towards the Employee’s Locker room. Marie pinched herself, hard. Nope. Not dreaming. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled his shirt off, giggling to himself at the sight of the bruises on his chest. Aziraphale had done things to him the night before that ticked off several of his fantasy boxes, and Crowley had been in Heaven. The only thing he regretted was not being able to scream his very talented lover’s name, but as Aziraphale had pointed out, that would have meant Adam would hear them. As it was, Crowley had kept one ear cocked the whole night. Luckily, Adam stayed asleep the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Crowley had reluctantly left to go into work. Aziraphale sweetened things by promising to stop by later in the day and take Crowley out to lunch. After a very nice kiss, Crowley left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the stupid cartoon duck on his uniform shirt. Not even that stupid grin it wore could match his. He slipped it on, then shed his trousers and pulled on his shorts, then the hat. He still looked like a twat, but nothing could dampen the mood he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Crowley looked around and grinned at Bee. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>What do you mean?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bee made a face. “You’re happy. It’s weird. Why are you happy?” Crowley snickered. “Oh my god. You got laid. Didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Bee, I got taken apart and then some. I didn’t get laid, I got the best goddamn sex I have ever had in my life.” Crowley boasted. Bee stuck out their tongue. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Eww, don’t need to know that. So where’d ya meet the guy?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Here. Remember the party on Wednesday? The platinum one?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bee thought, then nodded. “Yeah. Dad looked like a Dickens character. Wait. Him?!” Crowley sighed and nodded. “You’re kidding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nope. He’s...he’s wonderful. He’s sexy, and smart, and so very good in bed. It was like...like magic, being with him. His kid’s pretty awesome too.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bee couldn’t help the grin on their face. “You horndog, did you spend the whole weekend together?” Crowley’s proud blush said it all. “Ha! You did! </span>
  <span>Never thought you had it in you.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Oh, I did. And I loved it.” Crowley snarked. Bee made a mock gagging sound. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay, TMI! Come on, horn dog, we’ve got a Staff Meeting.” Crowley groaned and closed his locker, then followed Bee to the conference room. Staff Meetings were always a waste of time. He swaggered over to his chair and sat down, trying his best to not look too bored out of his skull. He looked around at the others, who all had the same glazed look. Only Sandalphon, that ass kisser, looked alert, a notepad in front of him. Even still, Crowley could not keep the smile from his face. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Why are you smiling?” Hastur whispered to him. He looked over at Bee, who made a very explicit gesture. Hastur cackled, and Crowley threw a pencil at him. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Shut it, Hastur.” Crowley growled. Hastur smirked and mimed zipping his lips. “Wanker.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good morning, Happy Ducks!” Gabriel’s voice boomed out as he walked into the conference room. Sandalphon returned the greeting with enthusiasm. The rest of the staff muttered something that could almost be construed as ‘Good morning’ if one perked up their ears. Gabriel looked around at the workers, a very large smile on his face. Crowley didn’t know why Gabriel had to show all his teeth when he smiled. Maybe he wanted to show off how white they were. “Well, the beginning of a brand new week! I have a wonderful idea! Why don’t we share something we did over the weekend?” Dead silence greeted him. “Well, I’ll start! I ran in two marathons. Bee, what did you do?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bee just stared at him. Gabriel faltered a bit. “Yes, well...anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I got fucked into oblivion by the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my life.” Crowley supplied. Bee and Hastur burst out laughing at the look on Gabriel’s face. Crowley just smirked. “Marathon sex is still a marathon, right?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Only kind of marathon I’d want to be in.” Another staff member interjected to howls of approval. Gabriel rapped the table. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, well, let’s move on, shall we? The agenda for the week...” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley let Gabriel’s voice wash over him as he thought about the perfect weekend he had just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was encouraging a four year old girl to climb on the ropes when his name was called over the intercom. “I’ll be right back, okay? See if you can do it while I’m gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What if I fall?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled at her. “Then you climb right back up.” He gave her a bright smile and headed for the front. His smile got even wider when he saw who was waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Anthony!” Adam ran over. Crowley scooped him up, and Adam gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. Aziraphale came over at a more sedate pace, looking impossibly gorgeous in a cranberry wine colored shirt and dark trousers. His hair was loose, falling in soft waves to his shoulders. “I told Daddy he should wear different colors ‘sides beige.” Adam declared proudly. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried to form words around the fire in his brain. “Guh...buh...wow.” He managed. Aziraphale smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Adam was essential in helping me select my wardrobe for today. You have him to thank.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thanks.” Crowley choked out, still gobsmacked. Adam giggled. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Daddy, can I play? Please? Just for a little bit?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “Very well. You may play for half an hour. I need to ask Anthony something anyway.” Crowley set Adam down and the child was off like a shot. Crowley looked over at his angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Everything okay?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, yes. Sorry, I tend to make things sound more dramatic than they are. I wanted to ask you what membership was best.” Crowley blinked. “Adam loved coming here, and well, if he hadn’t, we’d never have met, and I’d like some excuse to keep coming here, and what better than bringing my son to play?I also wanted to ask if you’d like to go to dinner tomorrow night. Real, proper dinner. I’m hoping you’ll say yes, since I’ve already made the reservations and I hate canceling.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “Angel, did we or did we not spend nearly an entire weekend in bed? Of course I’ll go to dinner with you. I’ll go anywhere with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, wonderful. Now the venue is a bit fancy, but not black tie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I can find something, I’m sure.” Crowley said with a grin. The grin faded when he saw Gabriel walking towards him. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Everything alright here?” How was it possible that his voice could carry even when he was talking normally? Aziraphale turned and gave him a contemptuous smile. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Fine, thank you.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned his false smile to Crowley. “Wrap up whatever it is you’re doing, Crawley, and get back to work, mmkay? I can’t have my Happy happy employees loitering about, now can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>It’s Crowley, and if you don’t mind, I’m talking to my boyfriend.” Crowley growled out, noting the way Aziraphale’s face lit up at the word ‘boyfriend.’ “Relax, Gabe. I don’t have a party until two.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gave Aziraphale a critical once over. “Boyfriend? Him? Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley clenched his fists. “Listen, you fucking wanker...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laid a hand on his arm. “Anthony, darling, this ape is hardly worth your anger. And I am not worth losing your job over.” He glared down his nose at Gabriel. “I’d say it was nice to meet you, but then I would surely be struck down for such an enormous lie. Do excuse us.” Aziraphale looped his arm around Crowley’s and steered him to the rope course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay, that was fucking awesome!” Bee had come up to them, a huge grin on their face. “I’ve never seen Captain Wanker look so shell shocked. I’m Bee. They/them pronouns.” They stuck their hand out. Aziraphale grasped it, grinning. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It’s so lovely to meet you! Anthony’s told me of your kindness to him.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bee grumbled. “Weren’t no big thing. Someone had to make sure the idiot stayed alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nevertheless, you did something that many people would not, and for that I am thankful.” Aziraphale said solemnly. Bee groaned. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ugh, he’s nice. Why didn’t you tell me he was nice?” They groused to Crowley, who laughed. “So Crowley tells me you have a kid?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Indeed. He’s the one climbing on..ADAM GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Crowley and Bee blinked at the change in Aziraphale’s tone. Adam climbed off the top of the rope course and waded through the balls. Aziraphale was glaring, hands on hips. “Adam Zachary Fell, what on earth were you thinking?!” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam gulped. “Wanted to see if I could climb up to the top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You could have been hurt. Stay on the course, please?” Aziraphale admonished. Adam nodded. “Say hello to Anthony’s friend Bee.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hi.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey kid.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looked back at his daddy. “Can I keep playing?” Aziraphale nodded, and Adam headed for the trampolines. Crowley looked over at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Zachary?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. “He wanted to have a middle name that started with Z, to match me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned. “What’s your middle name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smirked at him. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours, Anthony J Crowley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>S just a J.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And mine is just a Z.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grumbled something about ‘bastard angels’ under his breath. “Come on, I’ll help you fill out a member application, then we’re going to lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Sounds wonderful.”</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was eaten at an outdoor cafe. Adam had a ham and cheese sandwich with chips and soda, Aziraphale had roast beef on rye, and Crowley had turkey and Swiss. The adults had beer. Adam finished his sandwich first, and Aziraphale wrangled up some paper and crayons, telling him to keep himself busy. “I want Anthony to draw something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley dutifully took a piece of paper and scooted his chair so he was next to Adam. “What should I draw?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Can you draw a horse?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nope.” Crowley said bluntly, and Adam sighed. “I’m real good at drawing plants, though. Want me to draw you a Venus flytrap?” Adam nodded, and Crowley picked up a crayon and began sketching. “I used to draw for Mum all the time. She had a huge greenhouse, and I’d draw up labels for all her plants. I’d do the pictures, and then she’d write the scientific names underneath. She had really good handwriting.” Crowley took a breath. “She gave me my first plant cutting when I was three. Showed me how to put it in the soil, how to water it. It was a carnation, and it lasted for nearly four years.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laid his hand on top of Crowley’s. “She must have been proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, she was. An’...my Dad was pretty awesome too. He had a month of leave, and when he was home, we’d go fishing, and he taught me all about the stars. We even had a small sailboat that we’d take out on the lake.” Crowley smiled. “One time, we went fishing in the boat, and Dad landed this enormous snapper. He nearly fell into the lake trying to bring it into the boat. We ate good that night. Warlock was just starting on solid foods. He didn’t like the fish, though. Threw it across the room.” The redhead’s breath hitched. “Mum and Dad had both been reared in conservative households, so I was terrified when I realized that I was not only attracted to men, but also...um...genderfluid.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You are?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Is...is that okay?” He asked shyly. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Darling, of course it is. Did you tell your parents?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, trying not to cry. “I never got the chance. The night of the fire...it was also the night that I finally worked up the courage to tell them. I always wonder how they would react. If they would accept or reject me. I had...for the longest time, I had this nightmare that I told them, they rejected me, and that I caused the fire. Or they accepted me, and the fire still happened, only I burned with them, because we were a family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam, who had been listening to all of this, and who didn’t like to see Anthony so sad, climbed into his lap. “Daddy and I will be your family, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t say anything. He just hugged Adam as tight as he could as tears flowed down his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fevers and Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam is sick. Crowley looks after him. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven: Fevers and Favors</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale knew something was wrong when his alarm woke him up. He smacked the off button then climbed out of bed, pulled on his robe, and went across the hall. He knocked on Adam’s door. “Adam?” No answer, and Aziraphale pushed the door open and padded inside. “Adam, lovey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” Adam’s voice was very low, and Aziraphale came over as fast as he could and knelt in front of him. Adam blinked at him, his eyes dull. “I don’t feel good.” Aziraphale placed his hand on Adam’s forehead, wincing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my poor darling. You’ve got a fever.” Aziraphale pressed the heel of his hand gently on Adam’s cheek. “Does anything else hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“My throat, and my head.” Adam replied. As if on cue, he began coughing violently, wheezing for breath, his small body shaking. Aziraphale gently rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>“My poor sweet angel. Do you want me to call Tracy, tell her to come over?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam scrunched up his forehead. “Why can’t you stay?!” Aziraphale’s heart wrenched.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, I have to go into the city this morning to buy some Majolica. I’ll only be gone a few hours. I’ll call Tracy, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony.” Adam stared at his Daddy, eyes fever bright and nose scrunched up in determination. “I want Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, he’s probably working...”</p><p> </p><p>“WANT ANTHONY!” Adam wailed, hands clenched into fists and his face red. Aziraphale sighed and pulled his phone out, swiping to Crowley’s number and pressing the dial button.</p><p> </p><p>It was answered seconds later. “Hey, Angel. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a breath before speaking. “Adam’s not feeling well, and unfortunately I have an appointment this morning that I cannot miss, and he’s insisting that you come over, but you most likely have to work, and...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Crowley said, and Aziraphale heard him bustling about his flat. “They can live without me for one day. I got sick time coming anyway, and I never use it because I’m healthy as the proverbial horse, me. I’m on my way, Angel.” He ended the call, and Aziraphale placed his mobile back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he coming over, Daddy?” Adam asked. Aziraphale nodded and kissed the sweat damp forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“He is. Do you want a washcloth for your head, lovey?” Adam nodded, and Aziraphale went into the kitchen and ran a dishcloth under the cold tap, then wrung it out and went back into Adam’s room, placing the cloth on Adam’s forehead. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. Can you hand me Dog?” Aziraphale picked the stuffed toy up and handed it to his son, who grasped it tight. “Dog’s not feeling good either.” Adam said solemnly. Aziraphale tutted in sympathy and stroked the scruffy fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel?” Crowley’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on up, love.” Aziraphale called. Moments later, Crowley emerged in the doorway, smiling in sympathy and a paper bag in his hands. He set the bag on the dresser, then came over to Adam’s bed and sat on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Adam smiled, then began coughing, his body once again shaking from the force of the coughs. Crowley winced in sympathy. Adam heaved in a breath. Aziraphale looked stricken.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, maybe I should cancel my trip, stay here with both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head as he placed the heel of his hand to Adam’s forehead. “No need, Angel. I know how to look after a sick kid. We’ll be fine. Go do what you need to do.” Aziraphale still looked a bit unsure. “Aziraphale. Go on. We’ll be fine, I promise.” Crowley said, turning to face him. Aziraphale smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re sure.” Crowley made a shooing gesture, and Aziraphale laughed and kissed his cheek. “You’re a star, my love. I’ll try not to take too long. Adam, just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you don’t listen to Anthony. Anthony, don’t be taken in by him, he can be very persuasive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gets that from his Dad.” Crowley snarked, and Aziraphale smacked his arm. “Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you get for being a smart ass. Now, there’s lunch meat and cheeses in the fridge should it come lunchtime and I’ve not returned. Behave yourselves, both of you.” Aziraphale gave them both a kiss goodbye then gathered up his keys and left. Crowley grinned at Adam.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. First things first, I’m going to make you my special Crowley Cure. Guaranteed to have you feeling better in moments. Then we’re going to see if your daddy has the stuff to make cookies, because cookies are scientifically proven to reduce fevers. And then we’re going to sit on that old sofa, pull up Netflix, and watch whatever you want while we eat the cookies. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam beamed. “That sounds awesome. What’s in the Crowley Cure?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave him a stern, serious look. “Sorry. The knowledge has been passed down from one Crowley to the next. We have to promise to never, ever tell anyone, otherwise very bad things will happen. Now, I have to make it in secret, so I’ll be right back, okay?” He gathered up the bag and went into the kitchen, dumping the contents onto the counter. He reached into the cupboard above and got down a mug, then opened the honey and drizzled it over the bottom and sides before pouring the chai mixture into the mug along with the water he had brought with him(Aziraphale’s tap water had a bit of a chemical taste). He stirred until the mix was dissolved, then popped the mug into the microwave. Normally, of course, he did it on the stove, but this was quicker. He pulled the mug out when the timer beeped, then located the cinnamon and added just a dash before heading out of the kitchen and back to Adam’s room. “Here we are. Can you sit up?” Adam pushed himself up, with Crowley’s help. “It’s hot, so sip it slow, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam took a sip. “It tastes really good.” Crowley smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course it is. I wouldn’t make you something gross. Do you think you can drink a bit more?” Adam nodded, and Crowley held the mug as he sipped at the chai. “I’ve got enough ingredients to make two of these, should you need another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay now. Can we make cookies?” Adam asked, and Crowley set the mug on the saucer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, kid. Let’s go make cookies.” He scooped Adam up and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter. “Tell you what. Since you’re sick, why don’t you delegate, and I’ll do the baking? Sound good?” Adam sniffled and nodded. “Okay. What type of cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Dunno. We gots lots of different flavored chips. Daddy likes eating them when he watches TV sometimes when he can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley filed that bit of information under ‘Reasons Why Aziraphale is Adorable’(after two weeks of being together, that list was rather long). “Where are they?” Adam pointed to the cupboard above his head. Crowley pulled down a bag of toffee chips, a bag of peanut butter chips, some milk and dark chocolate ones. “Okay, so we have chips. What about fruit? Should we put some fruit in the cookies?” He opened the fridge. “Apples, no, pears, no, ooh, strawberries might work. What do you think?” Adam grinned and nodded. Crowley placed the box of strawberries on the counter and looked into the fridge again. “Ooh, root beer. Think we could do root beer flavored cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! An’ there’s gummy candies in the bottom drawer! We could put them in the cookies!” Crowley got the package of candy.</p><p> </p><p>Adam was wiggling in excitement. Crowley looked over at him. “Hey, quit eeling around. I don’t want to tell your Daddy I not only let you sit on the kitchen counter, I also let you fall off.” Adam went still, a huge grin on his face. “Right. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>The search for cookie ingredients yielded a bag of peanuts, a jar of caramel sauce, half a bag of licorice(rejected unilaterally by both Crowley and Adam) and half a jar of peanut butter. Crowley lined up everything on the counter. “Right. Now the question is, what sort of cookies do we make? Do we make just one cookie with all this stuff in it, or do we do lots of different cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of different cookies. An’ we have to test the dough.” Adam said. Crowley nodded solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course. Okay, so first cookies. How about...peanut butter and jelly cookies? We could use the strawberries and the peanut butter, plus the peanut butter chips.” Adam thought that was a grand idea, so Crowley got down the biggest mixing bowl Aziraphale had, along with flour, eggs, and sugar. “Uh...did I mention I’m not the greatest baker?” Adam giggled. “Well, we’ll make it work. First we need sugar, right? Important for cookies, sugar.” Crowley scooped out a generous portion of sugar and dumped it in the bowl. “Now what?” Adam shrugged, kicking his legs against the counter. “You know, we could probably look a recipe for PB and J cookies up on the Internet.”</p><p> </p><p>“NAH.” They both chorused in unison. Adam laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy always puts eggs in when he makes cookies. He cracks them into a glass and stirs them around, then pours them into the bowl.” Adam supplied helpfully. Crowley got down a glass and cracked an egg. The yolk spilled all over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Blast it.” He cracked another with the same result. Finally, after four eggs, he managed to get one into the glass without much spillage. “Gotcha!” He dumped the egg into the bowl, then tossed the rest of the ingredients in willy nilly. “More chips?” Adam grinned and nodded, and Crowley tossed in another handful of the peanut butter chips. “You, Adam Fell, have got flour in your hair. How did you get flour in your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do too.” Adam said, unable to keep from giggling, and Crowley picked up a glob of dough and flung it at him. Adam shrieked in laughter, which turned into another series of coughs. Crowley looked at him, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna go lie back down for a bit?” Adam shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam’s lower lip jutted out, and Crowley sighed and ruffled his hair. “Okay kid, okay. But after we’re done with the cookies, you and I are going to veg out on the sofa. No arguments.” He said, seeing that Adam was starting to open his mouth. “Your Daddy expects that you’ll be resting most of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shaped the dough into rough cookie shapes, put them on a tray and then into the oven. “Any idea of how hot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy does 125.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned the dial. “Okay. Next batch?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam thought for a second. “Gummy and chokky chip with caramel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was just pulling the second batch of cookies out of the oven when a loud gasp came from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done to my kitchen?!”</p><p> </p><p>Adam, who was happily munching on the (slightly burnt) PB and J cookie, grinned. “We’re making cookies!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tried to form a coherent sentence as he took in the chaos in front of him. Adam, still clad in his pajamas, was sitting on the kitchen counter, covered in what looked like bits of flour, sugar, and dough. The counter was covered in more flour, egg yolks, egg shells, dough, what looked like caramel sauce, and blobs of peanut butter. “I...I...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley himself was covered in flour and bits of dough. He even had some in his hair. The smell of burnt cookie filled the kitchen. Crowley sniffed, then with a yelp pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. The burned smell was stronger. Adam pouted. “The gummy cookies got burned!”</p><p> </p><p>“G..gummy cookies? Where did you find...oh my sainted aunt! Adam, did you have any of the gummies?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam shook his head. Aziraphale sagged in relief. “Oh, thank heavens.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “Angel…?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale dropped his voice. “Tracy gave them to me. They’re...adult gummies.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked again. “Wait. Are you telling me that they’re...” he made a gesture like he was smoking a joint. Aziraphale’s deep blush said it all. “I almost gave Adam laced cookies?” Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley made a strangled, squawking noise. “HOLY SHIT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony! Language.” Aziraphale admonished him. Crowley gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, there was nothing on the bag. Where’d Tracy get them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some place in the States. Told me they packed a real punch. I was going to ask if you wanted to try some with me tonight. That is if there’s any left.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “There’s about half a bag.” Aziraphale giggled. “The other cookies we made are safe for all ages. Want to try one?”</p><p> </p><p>“What I want to do first is get this kitchen cleaned up, then have some lunch. Adam, you seem much improved since this morning. Do you want to eat something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want ham and cheese with chips.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Adam insisted that his Daddy join him and Crowley on the sofa. Aziraphale pulled up a nature documentary about snakes, and Adam was quickly absorbed. Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “Thank you for your help, my love. I feel like I should give you something to compensate you missing work.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “I did this as a favor, Angel. You know how much I love both of you.” He shifted so he could look Aziraphale in the eyes. “These past two weeks have been the best of my life. You never cease to amaze me with how wonderful you are. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked back happy tears and kissed him. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked over at them, grinned, and began scheming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sexts and Seductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale are outrageous flirts, Gabriel is an ass, and a seduction occurs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight: Sexts and Seductions</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was ten minutes into his hour break and on the third level of Words With Friends when the text notification on his phone dinged, indicating he had a text from Aziraphale. Grinning, he swiped it open.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hello, love. Did I catch you working?’ Aziraphale had added a little emoji heart, and Crowley felt his own heart leap at how adorable it was.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nah, I’m on break. What about you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Benefits of being your own business is you can take breaks whenever. Just wanted to make sure you were still coming over for dinner tonight.’</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sighed happily. ‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Angel. Tell Adam I look forward to seeing him.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, didn’t I tell you? Adam’s staying over at Pepper’s tonight. Him and the rest of his miscreants are camping out in her backyard.’ Aziraphale texted, then sent a line of grinning emojis. Crowley gulped in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you like to know my plans?’ This was followed by a smirking emoji. Crowley’s gulp was nearly audible.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y..yeah.’</p><p> </p><p>A picture of a coiled rope appeared on his phone, along with a small jar, a blindfold, and what was unmistakably a very large vibrator. Crowley whined, shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle the sound, and pressed his knees together.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed again, and he somehow managed to look at the text. ‘I am going to lay you out on my bed, unbraid that gorgeous hair of yours, then tie you up and blindfold you. Would you care to know what comes next?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ Crowley whimpered, pressing his legs tight together and furiously telling himself to not get an erection in the fucking Employees Locker Room. That would be just what he needed. He stood up and strolled as casually as he could to the supply closet, closing the door firmly behind him. He pulled out a chair and sat, palming himself through his shorts. Fuck, if Aziraphale was getting him this worked up over texts, he wasn’t sure if he would survive tonight.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll lube you up so good with my fingers, bury them deep in that lovely tight ass of yours, work you open until you’re panting and begging for my cock.’</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuckk….” Crowley dug his hand into his crotch, whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>‘But I won’t give it to you. Instead, I’ll use that vibrator. I’ll put it up your ass nice and slow, let you feel every clench and drag of it, while I suck you down.’</p><p> </p><p>Crowley moaned and slid his hand inside his waistband, grabbing hold of his rock hard cock and stroking himself. ‘What next?’ Thank Someone he knew how to text one handed.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll drag out your pleasure for as long as I want to, until you’re sobbing and begging for me to give you my cock. Then I’ll slowly, oh so slowly remove the vibrator from your hot ass, and I’ll press it against that lovely cock, and I’ll keep it there while I fuck you deep and slow.’</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” Crowley cried out as he spilled all over his hand. His head fell back, and he panted. Jesus Christ, he wasn’t going to make it until tonight. Aziraphale had killed him dead. He found some wipes and cleaned up, then picked up his mercifully clean phone. ‘You just killed me, Angel.’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s answer was another line of smirking emojis.</p><p> </p><p>‘I gotta get back to work. How am I supposed to do that with the images you put in my head?’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale texted back. ‘Do your best, love. See you tonight.’</p><p> </p><p>Crowley slid his phone back in his pocket, took a breath, stepped out of the supply closet, and ran smack dab into Bee. “Bee!”</p><p> </p><p>They looked over his shoulder, then at him. “The fuck were you doing in there?” Crowley’s face flamed, and he mumbled under his breath. “Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>“W’s texting Ziraphale, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>They snorted. “Wot sort of texts mean you have to hide in a clos...Oh my God. He was sexting you?!” Crowley’s silence spoke volumes. “Were...were you wanking in the fucking supply closet?!”</p><p> </p><p>“SHH!” Crowley hissed. Bee’s lip trembled, and they burst into giggles. “It’s not that funny!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is! Were the texts all grammatically correct? I bet they were. I can see it now. ‘Oh, dear Crowley, please do touch yourself. You have quite the wonderful member, and it does make me so happy’” they said in a mock posh voice. Crowley snarled at them. “Hey, I’m kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee sighed. “Captain Wanker wants to see you.” Crowley groaned. “I told him you were still on break, but you know how he is. His own head is shoved up his ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprised there’s room for both him and Sandalphon.” Crowley groused. He checked himself in the mirror, then headed for Gabriel’s office and knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s open!” Gabriel’s voice boomed out, and not for the first time Crowley wondered if he’d been a salesman in a previous life. He pushed the door open. Gabriel beamed at him. “Ahh. Crowley. Come in, come in.” Crowley entered and sprawled himself on the chair. Gabriel folded his hands together, a grave expression on his face. “Crowley, are you aware of the rule in the Happy Ducks Handbook concerning favoritism?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley, who hadn’t even known there was a handbook, shook his head. “No, what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel reached under his desk and pulled out a large binder with a picture of Ducky on it. He flipped it open, and read. “Section 23, paragraph 6. No employee shall show excess favoritism or bias towards a visitor while under the employ of the Company. All visitors are to be treated with equal kindness, as all are members of the Happy Ducks family.” He closed the binder and gave Crowley a pointed look. “I’ve received some complaints that whenever the Fells are here that you show excess favoritism.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley couldn’t believe his ears. “So, what, I’m not supposed to be happy to see my boyfriend? What the fuck business is it of yours anyway?! And are you forgetting that just last week I had that massive party and I fucking worked it? I didn’t even go see Aziraphale at his table until I was done! What rules am I breaking?!”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel sat back. “You’ve had a few...public displays of affection that have crossed the line for some of our more...upstanding members.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “I don’t fucking believe this. So a peck on the lips is ‘crossing the line?’ What else? Him hugging me? Does that cross a line?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to follow through with the complaints.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley scoffed. “Yeah, right. Tell me, did anyone complain when Hastur’s girlfriend came to see him and they almost ate each others faces in the lobby? Cause I sure as fuck don’t remember you saying anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel sighed. “That’s different...’</p><p> </p><p>“No it fucking isn’t. Why don’t you just fucking say it. The complaints weren’t because I was being too ‘affectionate’, it was because the people that complained are homophobic assholes, and you’re no better. So here’s the deal, Gabe. I will continue to be affectionate in public with the man I love. You will keep your fucking mouth shut about it, and if you dismiss me over this, I will sue your ass for wrongful termination and discrimination. And I’ll name Bee as my fellow plaintiff. Funny how it’s the queer employees that seem to get called into your office more than the straight ones.” Crowley stood. “I’m going back to work.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Bee slid into the seat next to him. Crowley sighed, looking down at the table. “What did Wanker want?”</p><p> </p><p>“To tell me that someone complained because being gay is icky, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee snorted. “Yeah. Wanker called me in last week because apparently being misgendered is ‘not that big a deal, and you should have been more polite to Mrs. Jones.’” Crowley made a face. Claire Jones was a VIP member, and her two sons were the biggest pair of spoiled brats Crowley had ever met.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee giggle snorted. “Right? So. Still planning on a nice evening with loverboy?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled. “You know, I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I am. He’s such a remarkable man.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee made a face. “Ew, stop being sappy. It doesn’t feel right on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “He’s sweet, and kind, and funny, and clever, and when he smiles there’s little lines in the corner of his mouth, and his eyes light up, and he’s got this adorable little wiggle he does when he’s really, really excited or happy, and his hair is so soft, and it smells like cotton, and he usually wears it in a ponytail, but sometimes it’s down, and it’s so pretty, and...” He giggled when Bee put their hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, stoppit. You daft bugger.” Crowley giggled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise to stop being a sap?” Crowley batted his eyes, and Bee removed their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And when he cooks, he wears an honest to god apron, and he looks so adorable in it, and he’s really, really strong, like incredibly strong, and he sings show tunes in the shower, and he’s got an amazing voice, and...” Bee replaced their hand, sighing in mock annoyance. Crowley decided to take drastic action.</p><p> </p><p>“UGH, GROSS! YOU LICKED MY HAND!” They glared at the cackling Crowley and headed for the bathroom. Crowley smirked in triumph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later that night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood back and admired the tableau. The table was nicely set, dinner was cooking in the oven, and he had found the perfect station on Pandora. He went into the bedroom, making doubly sure he had everything ready to go. He didn’t fancy getting his darling all worked up only to find that he had forgotten something. As he headed back for the kitchen to check on the roast he gave himself the once over in the mirror hanging over the door. He had on a dark blue shirt, black trousers, and had brushed his hair out until it was incredibly soft. He grinned at his reflection. Crowley was going to love this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft rap on the front door. Smiling, Aziraphale went to answer it. His jaw dropped. Crowley was wearing a deep red dress with a thigh high slit, two inch heels that showed off those long, long legs to very mouth watering effect, </span>
  <span>and a jacket that seemed to be made mostly of linked gold chains. “Guh...buh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley batted her eyes, showing off the smoky lids. “Hope you don’t mind me being Tonya for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>No.” Aziraphale squeaked out. God, but she was gorgeous. “Uh...come in.” He stepped aside, and Crowley sauntered in, shedding her jacket. “You look fucking incredible, my love.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sauntered over to the sofa, Aziraphale’s eyes fixed on her ass the whole time. She sat down and stretched out, and Aziraphale made a sound like a tea kettle. “These damn shoes are killing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale snorted in affection. “You didn’t have to wear them.” He chided, sitting on the sofa next to her. She grinned and ran one heel-clad foot up his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes I did.” She said in a low voice. “Wanted to pay you back for earlier. Sending me those texts.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grabbed her foot and peeled her shoe off, stroking her stocking. “Oh, do you now?” He stroked the material, smirking when Crowley’s breath hitched. “And how do you expect to do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley scooted closer and pressed her right foot against Aziraphale’s crotch. The blond groaned. Crowley smirked and began rubbing against the material. Aziraphale moaned louder and squeezed Crowley’s left foot. “Keep that up, pet, and I’ll have to take drastic action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Crowley increased her movements. “</span>
  <span>What will you do to me? Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only warning she got was the hot flare in her lover’s eyes. The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the sofa and Aziraphale was pinning her down effortlessly with one hand while the other stroked and caressed her legs through her stockings. Her other shoe was off, and Crowley wondered how that had happened. “Guh...” Aziraphale was sucking kisses into her neck, his teeth scraping the sensitive flesh, and Crowley whined. “Bite me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sank his teeth into Crowley’s neck, and she howled. “YES!” He sucked the bruise that was forming. “Fuck...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stroked her inner thigh, deftly avoiding her cock, and Crowley whined and tried to move. Aziraphale pinched her, hard. “Don’t. Move.” He growled out, and Crowley immediately went still. “Good girl, good little pet. Did you dress up for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Y..yes..” Crowley sobbed out. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to her chest. “All...all for you...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So fucking gorgeous, my sweet girl.” Aziraphale whispered into her ear in a dark growl. “I wonder how gorgeous you would look with my cock in your mouth. Kneel in front of me.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley threw herself off the sofa and knelt in front of Aziraphale, her pupils blown wide in love. Aziraphale grasped her chin. “You’ll do whatever I tell you, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, god, anything, I’ll do anything you want...” Crowley panted out. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Do you want to use the stoplight or your safe word, darling?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gulped. “Stop light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Color?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at him. “Green, so fucking green, please let me suck your cock...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned in and bit down on her ear. “Ask me properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Master...” Crowley cried out, her entire body shaking in need. “Please, please Master, let your pet show you how good she is...”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat back. “Well, since you pleaded so beautifully, go ahead.” Crowley made a high pitched noise of happiness and tugged Aziraphale’s trousers down. She nosed him through his briefs, sighing at the scent of him. She tugged down the briefs, moaning as she always did at the sight of her Master’s magnificent cock. She inhaled the scent of him, then swallowed him down and began sucking. Aziraphale cried out and buried his fingers in her hair, tugging just shy of painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Fuck...you’re so fucking good at that, my love. You take my cock so well, so good. Look at you, on your knees in that fucking gorgeous dress, you are so beautiful, I love you so much, you are the moon to my tides, you are the beat in my heart and the music in my soul, oh...suck me harder...” Aziraphale bucked his hips and cried anew as Crowley increased her pace. “Oh, my gorgeous pet, my sweet baby, love you so fucking...Mu...MUCCHH!!” Aziraphale fell back, panting, his body shaking. He always came so hard when his lover sucked him. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley licked him clean then climbed into his lap. He kissed her softly. “I do good?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Wonderfully.” He kissed her again, then giggled. “You know, I’ve had more sex in the past month and a half than I’ve had in the last five years.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pretended to look thoughtful. “Hmm, why is that? Could it be that you have a lover that can’t keep her, or his, hands off you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>That may be part of it, yes.” Aziraphale said. “I do love you, you know. Quite madly.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I love you too. And it’s not just because you’re an amazing Dominant. It’s because...” Crowley shifted so she could lay her head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Do you remember last weekend, when we were at the park and I had the panic attack?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, stroking her spine. They had gone to a local park so Adam could get some energy out, and there had been a family nearby barbecuing. Crowley had seen the fire out of the corner of his eye and begun panting, scratching at his arms and pacing back and forth, whining. The whine got louder, and Crowley had begun to hyperventilate, his nails digging furrows into his arms and starting to draw blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had steered him away from the sight of the flames, sat him down, and gently held his hand while Crowley brought himself out of the attack using the method his therapist had taught him. “Five things you can see, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Sw...swing...slide...trees...picnic tables...</span><span>birds</span><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good, that’s good.” Aziraphale’s voice had been calm, low, and soothing as he guided Crowley out of the depths of panic. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>...my meds, too.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm?” Aziraphale blinked. “What was that, darling?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Said I remembered to take my meds, too. But sometimes I have the attacks even with the meds. But that was when I knew I really loved you. That what we had was really real. You’ve seen me at my worst, and you proved to be the best.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed her on the side of her head. “You are the best thing, apart from Adam, that has ever happened to me. Now, I believe dinner is ready, and I also believe I promised to fuck you silly after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s blush went down to her chest. “Yeah, yeah you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a complete success, and afterwords Aziraphale stripped Crowley naked, tied her to the bed, blindfolded her, then proceeded to bring her to sobbing, howling, screaming orgasm eight times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m never letting you go.” The blond whispered in her ear as they lay tangled up in each other. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good, because neither am I.” </span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Inquiries and Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam makes a decision, and a circus outing doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine: Inquiries and Ice Creams</p><p> </p><p>“How come you don’t have a Mummy?” Brian, Adam’s constantly grubby little friend, asked as he dug into the dirt with his toy shovel. Adam snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need one. I’ve got Daddy and Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone needs a Mummy,” Wensley said, pushing his glasses up over his small nose. “Everyone knows that. Pepper’s got two of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper threw a clod of dirt over her shoulder. “Yeah, and Adam’s got two Daddies. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam shook his head. “Anthony’s not my Daddy. Daddy’s my Daddy.” He picked up a worm he found and threw it at Pepper, who dodged, giggling. “Hey, maybe I should ask Anthony if he wants to be my other Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>All three children looked intrigued. Brian spoke first. “Do you think he’d say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded, his face solemn. “Yeah. Cuz I know he loves my Daddy a lot, my Daddy loves him, and he loves me. He’s really cool. People that see him and my Daddy together always look like this.” Adam made a surprised face. “See, because Anthony dresses really cool and has real real long hair, and Daddy is more old fashioned. But his hair’s long too. Also, Anthony’s a girl sometimes, and she always wears real pretty skirts and dresses.”</p><p> </p><p>Brian frowned. “How can he be a girl sometimes?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam folded his hands, just as his Daddy always did whenever he explained things. “He just is. When she’s a girl, her name is Tonya. She’s really cool.”</p><p> </p><p>The children nodded, easily able to accept this bit of information. Pepper stood and wiped the dirt on her shorts. “Come on, Momma promised that we could have cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam followed her, his small mind churning. He hoped that when he asked Anthony to be his other daddy, he would say yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, guess what?” Crowley came sailing into the antique shop, a huge grin on his face. Adam, who had been sitting at one of the tables drawing, came running over. Crowley scooped him up, the grin getting wider when Adam gave him a smacking kiss. “Hey kiddo. Where’s your Daddy?” Adam pointed towards the back of the store. Crowley by now knew his way through the maze, and he swung Adam up on his narrow shoulders and headed for the back.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was doing inventory when he heard his name being called. “Hello, my loves.” Crowley swung Adam down and came over, pulling his lover into a kiss. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out three pieces of cardboard, waving them. “Guess what I got tickets to. That thing that Adam’s been pestering you about?” Aziraphale cocked his head, unsure. “Has magic, tightropes….”</p><p> </p><p>Adam’s face lit up. “YOU GOT TICKETS TO THE CIRCUS?!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed and, with a flourish, handed Adam his ticket. “Front row seats!” He handed Aziraphale his own ticket. The antique owner took it, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley preened. “I got connections. Okay, so Bee is dating the girl that sells the tickets, and I may have asked them to put some aside for me. Now, I have the whole day planned. We’re going to go get a massive breakfast, then we’re going to the park, then to the circus, where we will all get ice cream and watch daring feats of derring do!”</p><p> </p><p>Adam jumped up and down in glee. “Come on Daddy, let’s go! We gotta go get pancakes an’ eggs an sassages an’...”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down!” Aziraphale said, laughter in his voice. “You need to go put on something besides your pajamas, my lad. Go get dressed.” He shooed Adam upstairs before turning to Crowley. “You didn’t have...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did.” Crowley said. Aziraphale tugged him into his arms, kissing him. “I love you, Angel. And I love that kid of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was about to say something when Adam came rocketing down the steps, fully dressed and clutching Dog. “Okay, ‘m ready, let’s go!” He grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards the front of the shop. “Come on!” Laughing, they allowed the exuberant five year old to pull them outside.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made sure Adam was thoroughly buckled into the Bentley’s back seat before getting in himself. Adam bounced in excitement. “GO FAST GO FAST!” He yowled, and Crowley cackled. Aziraphale glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony Crowley, don’t you dare.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gunned the engine. “Sorry, Angel, you’re outvoted.” He threw the car into reverse, then into drive, and tore down the road. Aziraphale closed his eyes and prayed.</p><p> </p><p>“WAHOOO!” Came the twin shouts of his son and lover, and Aziraphale moaned and hoped it would be over soon.</p><p> </p><p>He nearly fell out of the car when they arrived at the pancake restaurant. “You are a menace on the road, Anthony.” Crowley smirked at him. Aziraphale staggered over to the back door and opened it, helping Adam unbuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hold up a sec, kiddo.” Crowley called out as Adam began dashing for the restaurant. “Got something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam came over. Crowley gulped. “So, I know how much you like my glasses, right?” Adam nodded. Crowley wore sunglasses sometimes because, as he had told Adam and his Daddy, his eyes had been damaged in the fire and sometimes they hurt. He was wearing them now, slick black frames making him look, in Adam’s opinion, Very Cool. “Well, I thought, maybe...you might like a pair all your own.” He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of child sized sunglasses. “Here, try them on.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam put on the sunglasses, feeling cooler than he ever had. Crowley beamed. “You look amazing, kiddo. Show your Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “The coolest kid ever. Come on, you cool cats, and let’s get breakfast.” Crowley and Adam giggled, and together they went into the restaurant. Adam refused to remove his glasses, insisting that he could read the menu just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ordered coffee and Eggs Benedict, then proceeded to help Adam color in the pictures on the kid’s menu. Adam also insisted on doing the word search. “You’re really good at reading.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “Daddy taught me. He says it’s important, that books can take us anywhere we want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you read much as a child?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley found the word ‘SYRUP’, then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. See, apart from the coloboma, I also had severe dyslexia. Had to go to a specialist to bring it under control. Well, some control. I get migraines still if I read too much. It’s why I’ve got so many audio books on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tutted in sympathy. “My parents never really encouraged me to read, but they didn’t dissuade me, either. I can remember Mother sometimes reading to me when I was a baby, but later that task was left to the many nurses and nannies that were hired.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had nannies?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “Yep. If you’re wondering if my parents had money, they did. They do.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam spoke up. “Daddy doesn’t like them.” Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, who mouthed ‘I’ll explain later’. Crowley nodded and deftly changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Adam, what are you most excited to see at the circus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will there be el’phants?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “No animals at this circus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked, unsure of how to explain animal welfare groups and how things had changed and animals were no longer used. “Um...well, people realized that it was mean to make animals do tricks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, would you like it if someone made you do tricks and you had to live in a small cage?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam pondered this. “No. But I want to see an el’phant.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ruffled his hair. “Tell you what. I’ve got this whole week off. How about Friday I take you to the zoo? They’ve got elephants there.”</p><p> </p><p>“YAY!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed, and Crowley looked over at him. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go into London Friday, so I shan’t be able to join you. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is. I can handle this kid.” Crowley said in a teasing tone, and Aziraphale giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a massive breakfast, they went to the park, where Crowley acted like the big kid he was, chasing Adam around, both of them breathless with laughter. Aziraphale sat on a bench and read.</p><p> </p><p>His reading was interrupted by a lanky red head plopping himself in the blond’s lap, plucking the book out of his hands, leaning in, and whispering. “You’re it!” Aziraphale gaped at the grinning Crowley, then with a huff shoved him off his lap, stood up, and advanced on him, eyes gleaming. Squawking, Crowley took off, Aziraphale right on his heels. “Adam! You didn’t tell me your Daddy could run!” Crowley cried out as he tried to dodge Aziraphale, who seemed very agile all of a sudden. He cut right, going around the swing set, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, Aziraphale sitting astride him. Crowley firmly reminded himself that getting an erection in public was not a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re it.” Aziraphale said, grinning, and Crowley sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adam wiggled in his seat in excitement. He was at the circus! He looked over at Daddy and Anthony. Daddy had his arm around Anthony and was stroking his braid. Anthony was making a noise like Pepper’s kitty cat made whenever she got petted. Adam turned his attention back to his giant strawberry cone. Anthony had bought each of them an ice cream before they sat down. Daddy’s was pistachio, and Anthony had gotten strawberry, just like Adam.</p><p> </p><p>A man in a funny uniform came and stood in the middle of the tent. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a world of magic and wonder!” He waved his hands, and the performers came out from behind the tent. Adam caught a glimpse of orange and red, flickering, and he gasped, looking over at Daddy and Anthony. Anthony was whining, shaking hard. Daddy whispered something in his ear, and Anthony looked over at Adam, then shook his head. He pressed close to Daddy, burying his face in Daddy’s chest like Adam sometimes did when he had been really scared. Daddy stroked Anthony’s spine. After a bit, Anthony sat back up, wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Adam asked. Crowley took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I will be, kiddo. Got your Daddy here to ground me.” He gave Adam a watery smile. “Besides, we’ve got a circus to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, if you need to leave...” Aziraphale said in a soft tone. Crowley shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not letting you two down. I’ll be okay. Took my meds, got my angel to keep me grounded.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale still looked uneasy. “If you’re sure...” Crowley nodded. “Okay then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘I didn’t realize there would be so much fire,’ Crowley thought to himself. It seemed that every other act involved it, and even with Aziraphale there, keeping him grounded, Crowley could feel himself constantly on the verge of a panic attack. He was clinging tight to Aziraphale, his face buried in his chest so that he didn’t have to look at the fire, but also so he could peek at the performances, which were really cool. His chest felt tight, and he had to keep telling himself not to hyperventilate.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s it. Come on. Adam, come along.” Aziraphale’s voice was stern. Adam looked crestfallen, but got up and followed his Daddy and Anthony out. Daddy was carrying Anthony, who looked very pale.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley wanted to protest that he was fine, that Aziraphale was being overly worried, but the second they were out of the tent, the panic hit him, and he began shaking. Sweat ran down his forehead, his skin felt cold and clammy, and he couldn’t breathe, smoke was in his lungs, and he heaved and gasped and choked, tears coming from his eyes. Aziraphale steered him over to a nearby bench and sat next to him, cradling his hand. “I’m here, love. I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked, then began sobbing. “I r...ruin...EVERYTHING!” He wailed. Aziraphale looked startled. “Wanted to...do something for both of you, an’ because of my stupid phobia and my stupid PTSD and my stupid panic attack I RUINED IT!”</p><p> </p><p>Adam climbed into his lap. “Nuh uh! I had fun! We could do something else!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley wiped his eyes. “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam thought. “Well, we could go to the planterium. You like stars.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled through his tears. “Yeah, I do. What do you think, Angel? Change of plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be up for that, yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The planetarium was a success Later that night, Crowley read Adam his bedtime story, then came out to the living room, and pulled Aziraphale a long, lingering kiss. Aziraphale grabbed his shirt, pulled him into the bedroom, and after firmly ordering him to not make a sound, stripped him bare and made love to him twice.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. He got himself a glass of water from the kitchen. As he was heading back to his room and Anthony, he noticed a light under Adam’s door. He padded over and pushed it open. Adam was at his desk, coloring something.“Adam, it is very late.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked up guiltily. “I was doing a card for Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “Darling, you can do that in the morning. Right now you need to be in bed, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam slid out of his chair and got back in bed. Aziraphale tucked the covers around his shoulders. “Back to sleep, cherub.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam yawned. “Night, Daddy.” Aziraphale kissed his forehead, then went over to the desk to straighten things up. The card Adam had made was on top of a pile of papers. Curious, Aziraphale picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>To: Anthony the card said in Adam’s straggling, messy handwriting. Underneath was a stick figure with long red hair, holding hands with another figure with blond hair. Both were holding hands with a small tousled blob holding another blob. Aziraphale opened the card. Adam had drawn the stick figures again, only this time he had labeled them Daddy, Me, Other Daddy. He had even written something.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are really cool and I love you</p><p> </p><p>Daddy loves you too</p><p> </p><p>I want you to be my other Daddy.’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked back tears, closed the card, and tiptoed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngel?” Crowley blinked sleepily at him as he came back to bed. “Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything, my love, is perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmares and Norths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley has a nightmare, finds his North, and is asked a Very Important Question by Adam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten: Nightmares and Norths</p><p> </p><p>Crowley knew something was very, very wrong. There were throngs of people standing on the sidewalk leading up to Aziraphale’s shop, something that hardly ever happened. He parked the Bentley as close as he could get, and began shoving his way through the crowd. As he got closer, he could hear whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder how it started?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they got out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Watch it, mate!” This from a young man Crowley sent sprawling in his haste.</p><p> </p><p>As he neared the shop, he smelled it. The smell that haunted his dreams. Smoke, acrid and thick. “No. No no no no no!”</p><p> </p><p>He shoved his way through the crowd, and the heat hit him like a living thing. The shop was engulfed in flames, with the firefighters vainly trying to quench the fires. Crowley began gasping for breath. “ADAM! AZIRAPHALE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” No answer, and Crowley ran headlong into the shop, ignoring the protests of the fire man.</p><p> </p><p>Past and present seemed to merge, to wobble together, and Crowley screamed, not sure who he was screaming for, and the smoke was so thick, and the flames were creeping closer, but still Crowley screamed, screamed until his throat was raw and bleeding, screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore, then he sank on the floor, sobbing, hiccuping, never wanting to leave, not caring about anything except the fact that he had once again lost everything, and he sobbed out Aziraphale’s name over and over.</p><p> </p><p>There was a hand on his shoulder, but Crowley ignored it. Most likely one of the fire men. “Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>The hand shook him, and he could hear...Aziraphale? “Anthony, please, darling, wake up!” The other man sounded nearly frantic with worry. Crowley’s eyes snapped open and stared into the soft blue eyes of his lover. “Oh, thank Heavens!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ziraphle?” Crowley choked out, then with a wailing sob threw himself into Aziraphale’s arms, sobbing so hard he couldn’t breathe. “You’re here...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale clung to him just as tight, stroking his spine and cooing softly. “Shh...shh, my darling, my sweet one, of course I am. I’m never leaving you. You’re stuck with me. With both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hiccuped on a sob. “You were...there was a fire. Here. You an’...Adam...I couldn’t find you. I decided to...just let the fire take me this time, because I din’t want to live without you, I love you so <b>fucking</b> much, Aziraphale, and I’d go insane if I lost you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s fire tresses. “I love you too, Anthony. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. I thank Fate, Destiny, or whoever it was every day that you got assigned to Adam’s party. I pretty much fell for you the second I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, I was wearing a hideous uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and somehow you managed to look gorgeous even in that.” Aziraphale said, and Crowley chuckled wetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” Adam came padding into the room, wiping his eyes. “I thought I heard Anthony crying.” He came over to the bed and climbed in between them, wrapping his small arms around Crowley. “Were you havin’ a bad dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled him close. “Yeah. I was.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam kissed his cheek. “Daddy says the best cure for a bad dream is hot chocolate.” Crowley grinned and looked over at the gaping Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he now? Well, that sounds quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is four o clock in the morning!” Aziraphale protested. Adam and Crowley both pouted, their bottom lips wobbling and their eyes wide. “I...it’s very late, or early, and Adam, you’ve got school in the morning, and...oh, stop looking at me like that!” Aziraphale groaned out. “Fine. If you two miscreants want hot cocoa, who am I to deny you? Come along.” He grabbed his robe and tossed it on over his pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sat at the table, watching as Aziraphale bustled about, and felt a rush of warmth. This was what he wanted. He wanted cocoa at four am. He wanted soft curves and soft hands that knew how to take him apart. He wanted show tunes in the shower, smiles reserved just for him, and stern, dark discipline. He wanted domesticity.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had often felt like he was a compass, trying to find North, and always failing. But now, sitting on a rickety old chair in a pair of black boxers and a shirt that was far too big on him(it was Aziraphale’s, and Crowley had the collar pressed to his nose, inhaling the sandalwood and cotton scent that was so uniquely him) he realized that at last he had found his North. Aziraphale was his star, the destination he had always been heading for.</p><p> </p><p>And Adam. Crowley had fallen in love with the kid just as fast as he had fallen for his dad. Adam was just as he remembered Warlock being(and for the first time in a very, <b>very</b> long time, Crowley didn’t want to break down at the thought of his brother), full of mischief and questions, but also sweet, and kind, and clever. And best of all, Adam loved him, too.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley thought back to the day he and Adam had spent at the zoo. The child had been in Heaven, dragging Crowley around, peppering him with questions that Crowley did his best to answer. If he didn’t know, he would tell him, and they would be off on a quest to find a zookeeper and ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why is it rainbow colored?” This about the toucan.</p><p> </p><p>“Camouflage.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Helps it hide.”</p><p> </p><p>Their favorite part of the zoo had been the Reptile House. Crowley had always loved snakes, and Adam was a five year old boy. They peered into the cages, Crowley telling Adam some things that weren’t on the placards. “See that snake? The big one? He’s a constrictor. Means he squeezes his prey to death. Wraps them in those coils and squeezes until their eyes pop out and their tongue goes black, and they go Arrggh….”</p><p> </p><p>“COOL!” Adam had been slightly disappointed to learn that he wouldn’t be able to see the boa actually eat something.</p><p> </p><p>They had wisely decided to keep that bit a secret from Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale finished making Adam’s cocoa, adding a handful of the mini marshmallows he loved. “There you are.” He set Adam’s mug in front of him. Adam looked up from the card he was coloring and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” Aziraphale yawned, nodded, and went back to the stove. He pulled down two more mugs, then pulled something else out. He doled the remaining cocoa into the mugs, opened the something else, and poured it into the cocoa. He came over to the table, sat next to Crowley, and passed him the mug.</p><p> </p><p>“I added a bit of a grown up kick to ours,” he whispered. Crowley took a sip and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey?” Aziraphale raised his mug in salute, and Crowley stifled a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Better hope Adam doesn’t ask for some of yours.” Crowley said out loud, his eyes dancing with mirth. Adam made a face, and Aziraphale burst into giggles. “Wot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy’s cocoa tastes funny.” Adam said. Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, who blinked innocently at him, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, why else would I have a whiskey bottle above the stove unless it was for lacing hot chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gaped at him. “You beautiful bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale preened as he took another sip. “Why, thank you. And please refrain from cursing in front of Adam.” Crowley rolled his eyes and sipped on his own whiskey laced cocoa. God, but it was good. He didn’t know what the secret was, but it was by far the best cocoa he had ever had.</p><p> </p><p>His nightmare was fading, becoming sepia toned and fuzzy around the edges. He scooted his chair closer so he could lay his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale smiled and draped his arm over Crowley, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam’s falling asleep in his cocoa,” Crowley whispered, nudging Aziraphale. Sure enough, the boy’s nose was dangerously close to the liquid, and Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head. Crowley reached across and pulled the mug away, then stood and went over to Adam, picking him up out of the chair. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam put up a token protest that was lost in the gigantic yawn he gave just after. Crowley carried him into his room and gently laid him on the bed, pulling the covers up. “Night.” He kissed Adam on the forehead and tiptoed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Papa.” Adam’s sleepy voice made Crowley freeze in his tracks. He turned around, but Adam was already fast asleep. Crowley’s heart was pounding. Surely he had misheard. He fervently hoped he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had rinsed the mugs out and climbed back into bed. Crowley came in, his eyes wide. “Darling? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um..Adam, he...he called me Papa. I don’t think he knew he was doing it, because he was falling asleep, but he...” Crowley joined Aziraphale, wrapping himself around the blond. “I told him goodnight, and kissed his forehead, and he said, ‘Night, Papa.’” Crowley’s breath hitched. “He...he called me <b>Papa</b>.” He whispered in awe, laughing. “Does he...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s heart was full. “He does, my love. He’s been...well, I won’t spoil it, but he has a surprise for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sobbed again, this time in happiness. “I want to. To be his papa, his dad, anything. I love that kid so damn much, and I love you.” His face suddenly darkened. “What about...what if Adam’s bio dad shows up somehow? What about Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale kissed him. “Adam’s father is not a problem, and neither is Michael. I legally adopted Adam when he was three.”</p><p> </p><p>“D...do you think...I could...um...adopt him too?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked, then kissed him so hard his toes curled. “Oh, my love...of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s heart burst in joy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I drawed you something.” Adam said to Crowley. They were sitting at a table at an outdoor cafe, people watching. It was a week after Crowley had heard Adam call him Papa, and the redhead was going crazy with keeping the secret. “It’s real special.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam reached into his backpack. Crowley had picked him up from school that day, (Aziraphale had of course informed the teachers that yes, the rock star looking man with the tattoos was allowed to pick up his son) and taken him to see a movie and to get some dinner, since Aziraphale had gone into Dover on a buying trip. “Here.” He handed Crowley a sheet of folded paper, the words TO ANTHONY written on it in straggling letters. Under the words was a stick figure drawing of three people holding hands(one of them was smaller than the others). “Open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was pretty certain he knew what the contents were going to be, but he still couldn’t stop the happy sob that welled out of him. He set the card down, pulled Adam into his lap, and hugged him tight. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’n I call you Papa? Cuz Daddy is Daddy, but you don’t feel like a Dad...if that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, of course you can. I would be beyond honored to be called Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam beamed. “Now, one other thing. You and Daddy need to get married.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley giggled. “I suppose we do. And I think you and I should come up with a way to get your Daddy to marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded, grinning. They put their heads together and began scheming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Picnic and Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Adam's plan is in motion. What will Aziraphale say?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven: Picnic and Proposal</p><p> </p><p>Crowley checked the contents of the basket for the hundredth time. This had to go off without a single hitch. He and Adam had carefully planned this over many ice cream cones and slices of pizza. Adam was confident in the way that only a five year old could be that it would work. Crowley fervently hoped he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Papa!” Adam came skipping out of the school building, and Crowley’s heart swelled as it always did. Adam ran up to him and Crowley scooped him up. “I learned ‘bout plants today. About photo-syn-the-sis.” He sounded out the hard word, his face screwed up in concentration, and Crowley beamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What’s that?” Crowley of course knew, but Adam always looked so proud whenever he told Crowley what he had learned in class that day.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how plants eat! They use the sun!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. Or if there isn’t a sun, good lights work. It’s how I keep my plants.” Crowley informed him as he carried him over to the Bentley. Adam caught a glimpse of the open trunk, and more specifically, the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going on The Picnic today?” The boy squealed, and Crowley blushed and nodded. “Yay! Oh, do you have Daddy’s Special Present?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley bundled Adam in the back seat. “Buckle up, miscreant. And yes, I do. It’s in the glove compartment.” Adam buckled up.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small box, opened it and showed the contents to Adam, who grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Crowley beamed back and replaced the box before tearing off down the road, Queen CD at its highest volume. Adam, who had become quite the Queen fan thanks to his Papa, joined Crowley in belting out Bohemian Rhapsody.</p><p> </p><p>“Now remember, not one word to your Daddy. We want this to be a surprise.” Crowley said as he pulled up in front of the shop. Adam nodded, his little face solemn. Crowley linked his hand in the smaller one, and they went into the shop, threading their way through the maze to the back.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was putting away a very lovely Spode plate he had acquired on his last buying trip when Adam came around the corner, Crowley in tow. Aziraphale looked at them, then at one of the many clocks nearby(always kept to perfect time-the ones that worked). “Aren’t you supposed to be in school? Why are you out early? Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Angel. Everything’s fine. I squared it with Adam’s teacher. We had something very important to do. Have something very important.” Crowley reassured him. Aziraphale sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Crowley exchanged conspiratorial grins. “Sorry, we can’t tell you. But you have to come with us. And...” Crowley reached into his pocket and wiggled out a scrap of fabric. Aziraphale went a little pink when he recognized one of his blindfolds. “You have to put this on, and wear it until I say you can take it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s usually the other way around.” Aziraphale said as he took the blindfold, grinning to himself at the squeak that came from Crowley. He tied it neatly over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Daddy mean, Papa?” Adam asked, and Crowley wanted to sink into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Just...grown up things. Never mind!” Crowley squawked. Aziraphale did his best to not giggle. Crowley glared at him. “I can feel you smirking, you know.” Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley rolled his eyes. “Come on. Adam, you’re in charge of your Daddy. Make sure he doesn’t bump into anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam proved to be a very adept navigator. Crowley helped Aziraphale into the passenger seat and to buckle up. “Ready, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“For your driving? Never.” Aziraphale fumbled for the handle and held on. The Bentley roared down the road, and Aziraphale prayed that wherever they were going was close. Adam and Crowley, in the meantime, sang along with Crowley’s CD at the top of their lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“CUZ I’M HAVING A GOOD TIME, DON’T WANNA STOP AT ALL!” Aziraphale noted to himself that what they lacked in talent they more than made up for in volume and enthusiasm. (Truth was, Crowley had a rough but serviceable tenor, and Adam was okay for a kid)</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, I know you know this song. Everyone knows this song. Come on!” Crowley nudged him and Aziraphale grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“THREE HUNDRED DEGREES, THAT’S WHY THEY CALL ME MR. FAHRENHEIT!” Aziraphale’s bass blended well with Crowley’s tenor, and the redhead beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew it!”</p><p> </p><p>The Bentley barreled down the road, it’s occupants singing happily and loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled to a stop about an hour later. “You wait here, Angel. I’ve got some things to set up. Adam, tell your Daddy what you did in school.” He unbuckled and went to the boot, popping it open. The basket inside was still upright, and Crowley took it out before setting it on the ground and inspecting the contents. Intact, thank Someone. He hoisted the basket and went down the path.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few moments to find the perfect spot. Crowley unrolled the blanket, tamped it down with some rocks from his indoor rockery, then arranged everything as best as he could before heading back to the car. “Okay, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was led down the path. He knew they were outdoors-he could feel the warm breeze on his face, and smell soil and flowers, but apart from that, he was in the dark-both literally and figuratively. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” Crowley said, steering him to stand in a specific spot. “Okay.” He untied the blindfold and pulled it away with a flourish. “Voila!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked, then gasped. “Oh, Crowley! A picnic?” Sure enough, spread on a blanket in front of him was the best looking picnic he had ever seen. There were paper plates piled high with peanut butter and jam sandwiches, ham and potato crisp sandwiches, roast beef with Swiss, and plain jam. There were also plastic containers filled with strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, and what Aziraphale was certain was the entire candy counter at the store. “I take it Adam was in charge of the food?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed, nodding. “He insisted. But I got the drinks.” He said, leading Aziraphale over to the blanket. Aziraphale sat, and Crowley reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of rather decent red. “Not sure how well it’ll pair with peanut butter and strawberry jam, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale picked up a plate. “Well, let’s find out.”</p><p> </p><p>It turned out to pair surprisingly well. Aziraphale munched on his sandwich as he watched Crowley chase Adam around. He sat back on his elbows, taking in the scene. Wherever they were, it was perfect. There were trees everywhere, and in the distance he could see what looked like either a lake or pond. He felt so...peaceful here.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley came up and flopped down onto the blanket, sprawling onto Aziraphale’s lap. “I’m dead, I can’t run anymore.” Aziraphale giggled and carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is beautiful, Anthony. Wherever did you find out about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. “S mine, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours?!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped. “Yeah, well, inheritance. Was my granddad’s. His old cabin is up the road ‘bout two miles. It’s uh...not in the best shape, but it hasn’t...collapsed, an’...I was thinkin’...I’ve got some money in savings, enough to maybe hire a crew, fix it up real good. It’s not real big, but...there’s room enough for three, and Adam would love it out here, there’s so much room for him to run, an’ it’s not too far from Soho that you couldn’t still keep the shop, an’...”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking us to move in with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped and nodded. “Not..like, right away, ‘cuz the place needs work, but um, yeah?” Crowley would have said more, but Aziraphale pulled him into his lap and kissed away any coherent thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I got another question. A very important one.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gazed lovingly at his darling redhead. “Hmm? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had an entire speech prepared. He had practiced it in the mirror a dozen times until he had it backwards and forwards. But now, looking into the deep blue eyes of the man he loved more than life itself, the speech left his brain completely. He reached into his pocket and nearly shoved the box at Aziraphale. “Wannamarryme?” He fumbled out, and Aziraphale gasped. Crowley went crimson.</p><p>“S..sorry, I...god, I’m such a fucking useless...Adam and I planned this picnic, I was gonna make this speech about how much I love you, even get on one knee, it was going to be perfect and romantic, and I should have known I’d...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale kissed him. “Yes.” He kissed him again. “Yes, yes, a thousand, a million, an infinite times yes! Anthony, I love you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked again, then his face split into the biggest grin Aziraphale had ever seen. “WAHOO!” Aziraphale laughed as Crowley peppered his face with kisses. “Love you, Aziraphale. Love you love you love you!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “I better open this.” He took the top off, and gasped. “Anthony! It’s gorgeous!” The ring was an antique, and Aziraphale’s trained eye recognized that it was genuine. “However did you afford it?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smirked. “Some guy was selling it on Ebay as a repro. I recognized it was real.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s heart swelled. “See, I knew you were paying attention when I ranted about antique jewelry.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley plucked the ring out of the box. It wasn’t fancy, just a threaded gold band, but the bands were in the shape of angel’s wings. “I listen to everything you say, Angel. You’re the most fascinating person I know.” Aziraphale went pink. “Hold your hand out.” Aziraphale obliged, and Crowley slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. “You’re my fiance now.” Crowley said in a voice filled with awe.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was pretty sure the only thing keeping him from floating away was the fact that Crowley was still in his lap. “Yeah. Do you have a ring?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley wiggled the fingers of his left hand, showing off a black ring. “Mine’s not antique, though.” Aziraphale inspected it.</p><p> </p><p>“Red and black. Suits you, my love.” He kissed Crowley’s knuckle, then blinked. “Wait. You and Adam...you planned all of this? The picnic, the proposal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Been planning it for about two weeks now. We wanted it to be perfect. In fact...ADAM!” Crowley called out, and Adam came running over. “Your present is still in the basket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Present for Adam?” Aziraphale asked, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh. Present for you, Daddy.” Adam pulled out what looked like several sheets of construction paper stapled together. He handed his daddy the bundle, and Aziraphale realized it was a book. Written on it in straggly letters were the words PHOTO ALBUM. Aziraphale opened it up and began giggling and crying at the same time. The first picture showed Crowley in his god awful uniform, his tongue sticking out. “Where…?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam giggled. “At my birthday! I took the picture with Anthony’s phone!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “Must have surprised him. I still maintain your ass looked amazing.” Crowley blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Next page!” He said loudly. Aziraphale kissed his cheek and turned the page. The photo showed Crowley and Adam bundled up on the sofa together, a blanket over them, sound asleep. Aziraphale gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I took that. How..?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed him. “Part of the conspiracy between me and Adam. We hunted down as many pictures as we could. Some were newer, some were...well, you’ll see on the last page.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale flipped to the last page and burst into happy tears. The picture showed him holding the infant Adam, wonder and awe in his face. “I remember that. It was about a week after...Adam’s arrival, and I was finally realizing that I was a dad. It just, it hit me all at once. Tracy had come over, and she snatched up my camera and snapped the picture.” Aziraphale kissed the top of his son’s head. “I love you both so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“We love you too, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bee knew something was up with Crowley. For one thing, he was always happy these days. Bee figured getting it on the regular from his boyfriend was a huge factor. They had been together now for nearly a year, which was unprecedented for Crowley, who in the past had tended to have relationships that ended before they even began. For another, he seemed less and less inclined to take Gabriel’s shit, not that he had ever taken it to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Bee!” Crowley sailed into the locker room, that silly smile on his face, and Bee grunted a greeting. “I have something to tell you!” Crowley crowed out, and Bee sighed, then blinked as Crowley shoved his hand under their nose, wiggling the fingers. “Loook!”</p><p> </p><p>“Move your fuckin’ hand and I will.” Crowley giggled and lowered his hand. Bee blinked at the piece of jewelry. “That a fuckin’ engagement ring?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh!”</p><p> </p><p>Bee snorted and looked over at the wiggling, beaming Crowley. “Congrats.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want you to be my best person.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee’s eyes widened and they turned to fully face Crowley. “You what now?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave them a warm, sincere smile. “Bee, come on. You’re my best friend in the fucking world. You saved my life, made it possible for me to meet the love of my life. Who the fuck else would I want standing beside me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee prided themselves on being a tough person who didn’t cry. So it was definitely not tears that they wiped away. “You fucking soft sap. I’d be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley beamed. “Now, for the second part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Second part?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned, gathered up his uniform and hat, and set off at a run for Gabriel’s office. Bee trailed after.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel!” Crowley kicked the door open and stepped into Gabriel’s office. “Guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, I’m in the middle of...” Gabriel trailed off as Crowley dumped his uniform and hat on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel, you are an asshole, a homophobic and queerphobic bigot, and you smell like cabbage. Fuck you, I quit.” With that, he spun around and walked out of the office, relishing in the gasps of shock from Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>Bee was nearly purple with laughter. “Way to go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Crowley lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Aziraphale had not been shocked to hear he quit and promised that whatever happened, they would figure it out together.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sighed and wrapped himself around his fiance, allowing sleep to claim him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wonderful Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to get hitched!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve: Wonderful Wedding</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale woke up with the feeling that something very important was happening today. He yawned, stretched, and his sleepy gaze fell on the object hanging on his closet door. All at once, he remembered, and he began crying softly, still unable to believe this was really happening.</p><p> </p><p>It was his wedding day. He was getting <b>married.</b><span> Not only that, but he was getting married to the most perfect man to ever walk this earth. Aziraphale still couldn’t believe that the bright, gorgeous, vivacious creature that was Anthony Crowley had chosen him over any others. Aziraphale climbed out of bed and went over to the garment bag, unzipping it just enough so he could glimpse at his tuxedo. It was a dove gray, with a beige jacket and light gray trousers. Adam, of course, had helped pick it out, just as he had helped to pick out the outfit Crowley was going to wear. Aziraphale had no idea what his love and son had chosen for themselves, though. Adam had insisted that he wanted it to be a secret, promising Aziraphale that it would be a good one. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale went into the bathroom, did his business, then went into the kitchen. He was far too excited to eat anything, but he figured he could manage some coffee. As he was pouring the water into the coffee machine, his mobile rang. He answered without looking, knowing it could be only one person. “Hello, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s voice washed over him like warm honey. “Hi sweetheart. Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I did, and I woke up this morning feeling like I’m floating on air. How’s Adam?” The boy had spent the night at Crowley’s so ‘Aziraphale could get a decent night’s sleep before the big day’. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Still out like a light.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got down his mug. “You didn’t let him stay up too late, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “Of course not, Angel. That is, if you consider three am late...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Anthony Crowley, you are very lucky I am madly in love and marrying you, otherwise I should be very perturbed at that.” Aziraphale said as he settled into his chair. “So what time do we need to be at the park?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a shuffling sound. “Uh...hold on..here it is. The officiant wants us there by eleven thirty. It’s eight now. I figure I’ll get Adam up in about twenty minutes, take him to breakfast, then to pick up our wedding outfits and head for the park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sipped his coffee. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll tell Tracy to be there by, oh, eleven. That way she doesn’t have to worry about Shadwell making a scene.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah. I told Bee to be there by quarter of twelve.” There was a shuffling sound, and Crowley, unseen by Aziraphale, turned and smiled at Adam, who came over and climbed into his lap, yawning. “Morning, sunshine. Wanna say hi to your Daddy?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hi Daddy,” came the sleepy little voice, and Aziraphale smiled. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good morning, love. Are you going to help Papa get his outfit today?”</span></p><p>“<span>Uh huh.” Adam said, still fogged with sleep. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>He’s got his head on my shoulder. You should see it.” Crowley said softly. “Think maybe someone’s not quite ready to be up yet.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nuh uh. I’m awake. Honest.” This was punctuated by a huge yawn, and both men chuckled. “Papa showed me how to deadhead roses, Daddy.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Did he?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam yawned again, and Crowley rubbed his back. “Uh huh. You do it so’s the roses can grow better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>That’s good. I so wish you were here, Anthony.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed deeply. “Me too, but I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you, and we’d be late for our own wedding. Besides, this way we get to surprise each other with our wedding togs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, I must confess to being very curious as to what you and Adam have chosen for yourselves. I better let you go so we can both get this day started. I love you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I love you too.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale ended the call, his heart feeling lighter than air. He rinsed out his mug, then went into his contacts and pulled up Tracy’s name. She answered moments later. “Aziraphale, darling! </span>
  <span>I was just consulting my cards, and the wedding is going to go off without a hitch! Also, I’ve got a special honeymoon basket all made up for you and that lovely man of yours, if you want to stop by and pick it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled wickedly. “I’ll be over in five minutes.” Still giggling, he threw on a pair of flannel trousers and a t shirt before heading downstairs and then to the door of Tracy’s Toy Box. He went inside. “Tracy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Back here, darling!” Tracy called out, and Aziraphale made his way to the back, where Tracy sat, a large bag on the table in front of her. “Hullo love. Excited?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and sat in one of the hideous floral print chairs. “Ecstatic. I’m marrying the most wonderful man to ever exist. So, what’s in the bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy pushed it towards him. Aziraphale peeked in, then looked up at Tracy with a salacious grin. “Oh, I am going to have </span>
  <b>fun</b>
  <span> with this. Thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Not a problem.” Tracy said with an equally wicked grin. Aziraphale pulled out one of the objects, a lovely large black vibrator. “Just got that in yesterday. It’s self lubricating, and can be used hands free. The remote’s in there.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>How lovely. I do wish that Anthony and I had more chances to do Scenes, but my sweet pet has this tendency to be very vocal when we do, and Adam is far, far too young for me to explain. </span><span>I’m planning on asking him if we could have the bedroom at the cabin soundproofed.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good idea.” Tracy said with a grin. There was a noise behind her. “Shadwell’s up. I’d better go see to him. We’ll both see you in about two hours.” She kissed Aziraphale on the cheek and </span><span>headed off to her bedroom. Aziraphale put the vibrator back in the bag, carried it into his shop and upstairs, hiding it deep in his closet so Adam couldn’t find it. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now came the call he was not looking forward to. He heaved a deep sigh and dialed. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Just as Aziraphale was going to hang up, a cold voice answered. “Fell Residence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped and steeled himself. “Hello Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Aziraphale.” His father had the uncanny ability to make Aziraphale feel like complete shit with one word. “I thought your mother and I made things clear last time?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You did, yes.” Aziraphale whispered miserably. “</span><span>Why can’t you be happy for me?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You are a fool and a gullible one at that. This ‘Anthony’ is clearly a con man. If you want to tie yourself to him, that is your problem, not mine. Bad enough you took in your sister’s bastard. I can only imagine the sort of twisted upbringing that child must have had at your hands.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt a flare of white hot rage. “You may say what you please about Anthony, even though I know none of it is true, because he is an adult and able to defend himself. But </span>
  <em>
    <b>DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE INSULT MY SON!” </b>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Fuming, he slammed his thumb on the End Call button. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He let his head fall onto the table with a deep sigh. Why he had thought his parents could be reconciled to him, he had no idea. He sighed again, then took a deep breath and smiled. Fuck them. He wasn’t going to let anything spoil this perfect day. He went upstairs to change into his tux and call for an Uber to the park. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>You look nice, mate.” The driver told him. He beamed at her. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>I’m getting married today!”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Awesome! Who’s the lucky fella?” </span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale smiled. “His name’s Anthony.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Well, I’ll get you there right on time!”</span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The spot in the park that Crowley and Aziraphale had picked for the wedding was right by one of the many ponds, surrounded by willow and oak trees. Flowers grew everywhere. A path had been carefully mowed out, and at the end of the aisle was a curved archway covered in flowers. A smattering of chairs flanked either side of the aisle. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale stood under the arch, fidgeting, his stomach tight with eager anticipation. Tracy, who was acting as Matron of Honor, gave him a look. “Calm down, love.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Can’t. Too excited.” He looked over at the officiant and nodded. The officiant nodded to his assistant, who went over to a laptop and cued up The Wedding March. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale watched as Adam came walking up the aisle, his face more solemn than his daddy had ever seen it. He looked absolutely adorable, dressed in a child’s tuxedo shirt and(Aziraphale felt his heart swell) a child’s kilt. He was holding the wedding rings in his hand. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>You look so precious, my lovey.” Aziraphale gushed as Adam came up. Adam beamed at his Daddy. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Wanted to copy Papa.” </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Cop..” Aziraphale’s mouth went dry and his brain turned to mush as Crowley walked up the aisle accompanied by Bee. “Oh my lord...”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Crowley had on a midnight black tuxedo, a deep crimson tie, and...(Aziraphale tried his best to not drool) a kilt that was a mix of both and showed off his long, long legs to devastating effect. Aziraphale watched, goggle eyed, as Crowley sauntered up the aisle, his hips swaying. “Hello, Angel.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Guh.” Aziraphale continued staring. Tracy smirked to herself and not so subtly elbowed him. Bee snorted in laughter. Aziraphale blinked. “You...um...wow.” He croaked out, and Crowley grinned. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, you too. Wow.” Crowley let his gaze rake up and down Aziraphale’s tux. “Hope you don’t mind Adam in the kilt.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Darling, why would I mind? He looks adorable. And you look beyond gorgeous. Now, shall we get a wiggle on?”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Yeah.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The officiant cleared his throat. “Friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Aziraphale Zebulon Fell to Anthony Jonas Crowley. I’m told that Anthony has something to read?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale looked startled. Crowley pulled a sheet of paper out of a pocket in his kilt, opened it, cleared his throat, and read. “Aziraphale. Before I met you, I was lost, directionless, a compass forever spinning. You are my North, my constant, the brightest light I have ever known. I was nothing, a wreck of a man dealing with a loss so monumental I thought I would never find happiness again. But then something happened. This bright, wonderful man and his equally wonderful child came into my life and turned it upside down in the best way. I promise that not only will I be the best husband you could ever want, but I will also be the best Papa Adam could ever have. I love both of you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale didn’t bother to hide his tears. “Anthony...I love you so much. I wish I had half the eloquence you have, but all I can say is you are also my constant, my eternity, and that I will love you for the rest of our lives.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The officiant continued. “Do you, Anthony Crowley, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>You better believe I do.” Crowley said, his smile threatening to split his face and tears of joy pouring down his cheeks. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>And do you, Aziraphale Fell, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>With all my heart.” Aziraphale replied, equally as weepy. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The officiant looked at Adam. “Rings.” Adam solemnly handed his Daddy the rings, and Crowley and Aziraphale slipped them on each others fingers. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. You may kiss.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s lapels and pulled him into a kiss that made Bee and Tracy whoop. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Adam cheered and clapped as he watched Daddy and Papa kiss, their arms around each other. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale pulled out of the kiss, a dazed smile on his face. “Hello, husband.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Crowley giggled. “Hello, my husband. My angel.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aziraphale kissed him again. “My love.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Crowley sighed as he leaned against his husband-his </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b>husband</b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>- his brain said in glee. He had shed his tuxedo jacket and was now clad in his crimson shirt. Aziraphale speared a piece of cake on his fork and lifted it to Crowley’s mouth. “Here.” Crowley took a bite of the rich chocolate. “Good?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Mmm hmm.” He kissed a bit of chocolate on Aziraphale’s lips. “We’re married.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Yes, I know. I was there.” Aziraphale said with a giggle. Crowley kissed him again. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>I never thought I would ever have this, you know? And I do, and I’m just...so fucking happy.” </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>I am too. </span></span><span><span>You are the best thing to happen to both of us.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Crowley sighed and settled back against his husband. He didn’t know what the future held, but with Adam and Aziraphale by his side, he knew he could face it with his head held high. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<span><span>This is it,’ he thought as he watched his son run around the playground. ‘This is the life I have, and it could not get better.’ </span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>